


Family worth living for

by SecretsInMyHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 42,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretsInMyHeart/pseuds/SecretsInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker had a perfect life. Married to Sergio, he had two wonderful sons, Cristiano and Isco. His life was complete unlike James who knew nothing except abuse, that also, from his own father. Though his life is already complete, can Iker complete James’s life? Would James find a little place in the Ramos-Casillas family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Iker’s little family meets their new neighbors and a certain little James Rodriguez.

Iker groaned as the alarm clock buzzed. “Shut that thing off, Casillas” Sergio huffed, rolling over in bed to face Iker. Switching the alarm off, Iker turned back to Sergio, a smile on his face as he faced his husband. “Did I ever tell you that you look sexy in the morning?” Iker asked, tugging Sergio in a kiss. “Did I ever tell you how much hot you are?” Sergio asked, kissing Iker back. Iker was fully lost in making out with Sergio when the latter stopped him. “As much as I would love you to continue, I have to remind you that you got two sons that need breakfast before school.” Sergio chuckled. “Bad timing” Iker moaned as Sergio got off him and laughed out loud.

 

Walking down the stairs after a quick shower, Iker smiled as he heard Sergio singing in the kitchen. The soft humming coming from the kitchen wasn’t a new sound for Iker in the early morning. He was used to it now. Sergio would be softly humming as he prepared breakfast for them in the morning. And not long after their oldest son would be running down the stairs just in time for breakfast. “Good morning Cris” Sergio greeted his 17 year old with a kiss to the forehead. “Papa, don’t” Cristiano whined, pouting at his father. “Why do they grow up so quickly? There was a time when he would want cuddles and now you can’t even hug them” Sergio pouted earning a chuckle from Iker who was quietly sipping his coffee. “And where’s your younger brother?” Iker asked and as soon as the words left his mouth he heard a noise from the stairways. “How many times have I said not to run down the stairs, Isco?” Sergio scolded their youngest. “Sorry Papa. Morning Dad” the 15 year old greeted his parents taking a quick seat next to his brother.

 

As soon as breakfast was over, Isco had run up to his room prompting Sergio to scold him about running on the stairs again. “Isco, if you’re not down in two minutes, I’m leaving you” Iker threatened as he stood in the kitchen. Cristiano huffed, his little brother had a habit of being late every time. “I’m coming. Had forgotten my phone” Isco said, hopping in the car quickly before saying, “and now who’s being late?” Iker rolled his eyes at the boys, quickly pulling Sergio in a kiss. “Gross” he heard the boys mutter as he pulled away chuckling. “Training finishes early?” Iker asked. “No, it’s getting tough now that Barcelona is challenging Real. Coach wants the players to pull their sock and he wants me to help them with the defense” Sergio sighed. “You’ll be fine.” Iker smiled. “Says the PE teacher of a high school?” Sergio laughed. “Dad” both Isco and Cristiano started yelling, impatiently. “When did we get two whiny brats as kids?” Iker groaned. “You love them” Sergio chuckled.

 

Iker had been goalkeeper of Real Madrid for quite a long time while Sergio was the defender. When Iker took his retirement, he spent some time with his kids before taking up the job of PE teacher at the nearby high school. Sergio had continued his football career for some time after Iker’s retirement and after his retirement; he stayed in the club as the assistant coach. Married to Iker, Sergio’s life was mainly centered on Iker and their two sons, Cristiano and Isco. Cristiano took completely after Iker while Isco was totally a mini Sergio. All in all, the four of them were quite happy in their little family.

His day at school was pretty much the routine but returning from school, Iker found himself shaking his head at Cristiano and Isco who were laughing out loudly as they engaged in a tickle fight. Iker had just parked his car when Isco ran out of the car jumping around as he repeatedly pressed on the doorbell. “Papa… Papa, open up, I swear I’m gonna pee myself if you don’t open up.” Isco shouted, pressing his hands in midst of his thighs to hold himself. “Papa isn’t home kiddo. Cris, go open the door quickly.” Iker said, throwing the keys at Cristiano. Cristiano whined, dragging his feet to the door. “Don’t whine. Besides, it’s your fault. Who told you tickle him so much that he now can’t hold it” Iker huffed. Cristiano sighed, hurrying to open the door before his little brother actually pee in front of their door. That will be quite a trouble.

 

Iker laughed at the boys as he started unloading the groceries from the car. Sergio would be back in about an hour but Iker wanted to start dinner early. He knew how stressed Sergio had been lately. Turning around he saw a truck pull up to the house next to them. Curious, he looked up to see a man getting down the car with a kid following him. “Hurry up. I want everything in the house quickly.” The man shouted at the men unloading the truck before getting in the house. The kid still following them. “Dad, Cris is being mean to me” Iker heard Isco shout. “Kids” he muttered under his breath as he tore his gaze away from the new neighbors to get back in the house.

 

Wanting to start on dinner early as Sergio would be late today; Iker left the boys fighting for the remote as he hurried to the kitchen. “Daddy” Isco pouted, walking in the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” Iker asked, picking Isco up and setting him on the counter as he continued chopping the vegetables. “Cris isn’t letting me watch the TV” Isco sniffled. “Cry baby. You had to go cry to Dad” Cris shouted from the living room. “Cris don’t be mean. Let your brother watch the TV too. And for god’s sake, you guys are not five so stop fighting.” Iker scolded, letting Isco scramble down to go watch the TV. At the rate, he was going; Iker was worried that he’ll never be able to finish dinner in time.

 

Just as he finished preparing dinner, Sergio was walking to the kitchen with Isco on his back. “Get down monkey, let Papa go freshen up for dinner” Iker sighed. “Iker, do me a favor. I haven’t parked my car properly. Please, can you?” Sergio asked. “Sure love” Iker said, grabbing the keys from Sergio. “Come on monkey, get down or do you want a bath from Papa?” Sergio laughed as tried grabbing Isco who ran away quickly, screaming, “I’m not a baby, Papa.”

 

Iker sighed as he saw where Sergio had parked the car. Getting in the car, he was about to park it properly when he heard a whimper and fall. Getting out of the car, he quickly rounded the car to check if he had dashed with someone. “Are you okay, kid? Oh my god, did I dash with you?” Iker asked, pulling the kid up. The kid winced at his sore back. “You’re hurt” Iker said, picking the kid up to put him on the car’s hood. The kid whimpered again prompting Iker to check him over. “Is your back hurting?” Iker asked, softly rubbing the kid’s back. “No, I’m fine” the kid said, blinking back tears. “Did I hit you with the car?” Iker asked. “No, I slipped and panicked when the car started coming onto me. I’m really sorry” the kid said. “Don’t be. I’m sorry in fact. I hadn’t even seen you.” Iker said, “Aren’t you our new neighbors?” Iker asked, showing the kid that he stayed right next to him. “Iker, what’s wrong? Are you fine?” Sergio asked, running out to see what’s going. “I’m fine. I nearly dashed with the kid.” Iker said. “Oh, are you fine kiddo?” Sergio asked. “I’m fine.” James said. “His back is sore, I think” Iker said, still rubbing the kid’s back.

 

Just then they heard a voice, “James, where the hell, are you?” “I should go” James said, scrambling to get down the car. “Wait up” Iker said, helping James down. “Listen up; our house is right next to yours. If you want anything or need help with anything feel free to ring the bell anytime” Iker said. “Or if you want to come and play. We have two sons” Sergio added. James managed a shaky nod as he hurried to his house. “Sweet kid” Iker said. “And I thought nowadays kids are all monsters” Sergio said, rolling his eyes as they heard Isco and Cristiano running through the house again.

 

James hurried in his house only to be stopped at the door itself. “Where the hell did you go?” His father asked. “I went to throw the waste outside” James mumbled. “All this time for that? Is dinner ready?” his father asked. James shook his head but before he could say anything else, he found a hand connecting to his cheeks. The sharp slap had him in shock for a while but the repeated kicks pulled him out of his trance. This was not new for him. “You killed your mother and now what? You want to kill me? How? By making me starve?” His father asked while kicking him. Ever since his mother died, James’ father blamed him for that. It was not something that James didn’t believe. He believed to be the reason of his mother’s death. At first it was while drinking himself to forget his wife that Mr. Rodriguez had started hitting James but ever since it became a habit for them.

 

After his father had his fill with hitting him, James slowly dragged himself to his room. Sitting at the window, James curled up on himself softly crying, “Momma.” From his window he could see the Ramos-Casillas couple with their two sons. Iker was tickling Isco while Sergio tried to catch Cristiano. Closing his eyes, James sent a silent prayer upstairs to whichever God was listening, _why couldn’t he have such a happy family?_


	2. First day at school and work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James’s first day at school and meeting up with Coach Iker and his kids, Cristiano and Isco.

The alarm clock ringing early morning made James cringe but it was first day of school. He couldn’t afford to be late today. Not that he had a choice either. His father had quite mercifully allowed him to enroll in school. He was nervous about being a freshman but he knew if he said anything now, his father would make sure he reached school black and blue. Already his skin was covered in bruises and he didn’t want to add up more.

 

James stood in front of the mirror, wincing at the bruises that covered his neck. Tugging his shirt higher also couldn’t cover the bruises up. Thankfully, he had stolen some concealer from his father’s ex girlfriend. Though the girl had been here only for three days, but she also had quite a hand in those bruises on James’s body. Applying the concealer on his neck, James smiled sadly as the bruises appeared faded. If things go as usual, nobody would even notice the bruises.

 

Hurrying down the stairs, James took a look at the closed doors of his father’s bedroom before running out quickly. He had to look for a place to work quickly if he wanted to at least get a onetime meal. It was still early and James had enough time before school to go look for a place to work. He had been roaming around from café to shops but none of them wanted to hire a kid. Finally, he tried his last chance into a garage. Shifting from foot to foot, James looked at the owners of the garage, “listen kiddo, usually we don’t take kids.” David Luiz, the owner of the garage said. James felt his hopes crush as the tears rolled down his cheeks. “Hey don’t cry kiddo. It’s okay. Alright, shush now” David pulled the kid in a hug, patting the boy’s back.

 

Usually he didn’t fall for these tears but the kid looked too adorable in tears that David couldn’t help but comfort the boy. The kid winced at the bruises in his back being irritated when suddenly David pulled away, “are you hurt?” James shook his head, quickly, “I really need this job, please?” “Okay. I expect you here every morning early and every afternoon. Is that okay? What’s your name though? I’m David.” David asked. James nodded, giving David a quick hug. “I’m James. But I have school, right now. I’ll be back in the afternoon, though.” James said. “That’s okay. But where is your school bag?” David asked. “Here” James said, showing his bag. “And you have lunch or should I give you some money for lunch as advance?” David asked. “I…” James trailed off. “Here, a sandwich as treat for your job and here’s some pocket money” David said, handing James both things, “I expect you here after school though.” James blushed, nodding as he hurried to school. David knew he shouldn’t be so kind to a new kid. He hardly knew the kid. James could even run away with the little money he gave him and the sandwich but the kid was too far adorable that David couldn’t refuse him.

 

Walking to the school, James was quite happy that David had given him the job. Along with the job, David was kind enough to give James some pocket money and a sandwich. Thankfully, today he won’t have to be hungry. Walking to his class, James found a quick seat at the back of the class just in time before the teacher arrived. “Good morning class” Iker greeted as he walked in. James blinked twice at the teacher as he recognized him as his neighbor. “I’m Iker Casillas. I’m your PE teacher as well as your homeroom teacher. Every morning you all have to be here for attendance and then you can go for your respective subjects. Is that clear?” Iker asked. He got a few nods and a few ‘yes sirs’ in return. “Now, I have a specific seating arrangement for you. I want everyone sitting in the back to come in front. Those sitting in the middle to go back and the front ones to go in the middle” Iker said. James panicked for a while before Iker reminded him, “James? Front seat.” James walked to the front seat and sat down waiting for the attendance period to be over quickly.

 

At lunch, James tried his best to avoid the seniors. Sitting in a corner in the canteen, he quickly ate a third of his sandwich and put it away quickly for later. As soon as the bell rang, he made his way to his class. After school, he hurried to get to David’s garage when suddenly he collided with someone. “Hey, be careful” Manu warned. Manuel Neuer was one of the seniors at the high school and also the goalkeeper of the school football team. James stuttered an apology as he tried to skim past the boys who were playing football. Suddenly the ball rolled to him. “Hey kid, pass the ball” Cristiano shouted. James kicked it towards them, but the ball went straight to Neuer who couldn’t save the ball. “Hey, that’s a freaking goal” Isco shouted as the others watched in shock. “Hi, I’m Isco” Isco said as he walked to James. “James” James mumbled his name out. “James, you should totally try for the school team” Cristiano said. “Yeah, you’re really good” Manuel agreed. “Tryouts are tomorrow after lunch. My dad is the coach. See you there.” Isco said. “I don’t know. I’ll try” James mumbled, hurrying away.

 

Reaching the garage, James quickly put his bag away and went to look for David. “Hey kiddo, I thought you won’t come” David chuckled. “I had promised.” James stated. “Yeah, do you have spare clothes?” David asked. James shook his head. “Go wear one of my shirts and come back. I’ll teach you how to fix cars” David said, chuckling as he watched the kid like expression on James’s face. The kid was excited to learn something new. “Why were you late by the way?” David asked. “I got stopped by the football team. They want me to try for the football team” James said. “So, are you trying out?” David asked. “I dunno” James said. “You totally should” David said. James shrugged.

 

Eating the last bit of his sandwich as he walked back to his house, he saw Iker and Sergio outside their house. “Hi kiddo how was your first day of school? And why are you home so late?” Iker asked James as he saw the boy. “Fine. I work at a garage after school” James mumbled. Sergio smiled as he watched the boy hurry to his house. “He is unlike the kids of his age, you know?” Sergio said. Iker nodded, “have you seen his father?” Iker said, “Never saw him properly. He didn’t even drop the kid on his first day at school.” “Wow, ours would have started a war if we ignore them for even a day let alone not drop them at school” Sergio laughed. “Isco, Cris… Dinner time, come on” Iker shouted.

 

Walking in his house, James heard a female voice in his father’s room. Shaking his head, he walked to his room and pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out the moans and sounds from downstairs. This house was hell enough for him.


	3. First taste of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets to meet his first friends and has his first taste of happiness after so long.

When James woke up this morning, he felt the ache in his bones still there. Stifling a groan, he got up from bed. After a quick cold shower, James hurried to get ready. He had to go to the garage first and then he had school later. He also had tryouts for the school football team. Wearing his old worn out shoes, James frowned. He would never get selected in the football team if he played with these shoes. _Maybe I shouldn’t even go to the tryouts,_ James thought.

 

He heard his father talking to the woman he brought last night and before somebody sees him, James ran out of the house with his school bag. Reaching the garage, he saw David working on a car. “Hi kid.” David greeted James, “All set for school?” “Hi. Yes.” James replied, standing next to David to get a look at the car. “Have you had breakfast?” David asked. James was about to lie but a growl from his stomach replied for him instead. Shaking his head, David said, “there’s two sandwiches on the table, eat one and keep one for school.” James wanted to refuse but a stern look from David had him nodding. “You have tryouts today, right?” David asked. “Yeah but I don’t think I’ll get selected.” James pouted. David smiled at the face. The kid was seriously too cute. “You have to try to know if you’ll get selected.” David said, patting James’s back. James whimpered as the injuries in his back protested. “What’s wrong? What hurts?” David asked, frowning at the kid’s expression. “Nothing, I had slipped down. It’s okay though.” James said, grabbing his sandwich and bag. David knew something was wrong but he decided not to press on that. “Get going, its school time.” David said. “See you in the afternoon” James shouted as he ran for school.

 

Walking to school, James noticed his neighbor’s car at the school entrance. He watched as Iker got down with Cristiano and Isco. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched Cristiano frown at the kiss from his father and Isco pouting and trying to wipe where his father kissed his cheek. Shaking his head, James walked to his class. Iker would be here soon for the attendance. Thinking that Iker must have forgotten about the seat arrangements, James started walking to the back of the class when Iker cleared his throat. “Front seat Mr. Rodriguez” Iker reminded James who gave a small pout but walked to the seat. “And don’t forget that tryouts is after lunch” Iker told the students before going.

 

For lunch, James stayed in a small corner. Looking around, he could see Isco with his friend Pepe and Raphael. A little further, Cristiano was sat next to his friends Karim, and Gareth. And little James was alone as usual. “Hey new boy” a voice next to his ear startled him. Looking up, James found two boys standing next to him. “Hi” he offered. “Hi, I’m Marcelo and that’s my friend Toni” Marcelo said introducing the boy next to him. “Hi” Toni said, “Can we be friends?” People didn’t usually make friends with him. Surprised, James kept staring at the boy. “Of course, he’ll be friends with us, right?” Marcelo said, grinning as he plopped down next to James. Chuckling, James nodded, making his first friends, Marcelo and Toni.

 

Walking to the locker room, James watched as Marcelo jumped around, excited for the tryouts. Toni had changed into his sportswear and was trying to get Marcelo to stop jumping around. “Aren’t you coming, James?” Toni asked. “I don’t know” James said, studying his worn out shoes. “Hey James, you coming, right?” Isco shouted as he grabbed his shoes. James shrugged making Isco frown. “Well, you should try” Isco said before running out. Toni tried asking James to come again but the boy told them he is not so sure. “Boys, to the ground, come on” Iker said, walking in the locker room. Toni and Marcelo nodded, running to the ground. Iker frowned when he realized James hadn’t moved. “James, what’s wrong? Aren’t you trying out?” Iker asked. James shrugged again and that’s when Iker realized how the boy was looking at his shoes. “Didn’t you bring proper shoes?” Iker asked, faintly catching an ‘I don’t have one.’ Sighing, Iker walked to his locker and removed a pair of shoes and cleats. “Here, it’s Isco’s. You can take it” Iker said. “I can’t take this. It’s Isco’s.” James said. “It’s tight for him. He doesn’t even use it. I kept it as a spare. You can use it, James.” Iker said. James looked like he wanted to argue further but Iker just kept pushing the shoes to him. Sighing, James took the cleats and the shoes.

 

At the tryouts, James tried his very best to do well. Fairly speaking, he thought he did quite a good job there. “Alright so for junior team, we have David De Gea, Raphael Varane, Marcelo Vieira, Pepe and Toni Kroos.” Iker said. James sighed dejectedly. That is why he doesn’t like to get his hopes high. He shouldn’t have expected that he would get selected. Tuning out the rest of the conversation he was brought back by the call of his name. “Huh?” James asked. “You got selected for the senior team, dude. Congrats” Marcelo clapped his back. Smiling Iker repeated, “I repeat the list again. For the senior team, we have three additions as in Mario Götze, Francisco Román Casillas and James David Rodriguez.” James blinked twice before the breaking into a little smile as Toni pulled him in a hug. Pulling away from Toni, James found Cristiano standing beside him, “Good skills, there.” James stuttered out a ‘thank you’ feeling quite nervous in front of his senior.

 

Iker gathered his senior team and mainly the three juniors to the locker room. “Alright, we need some information from you guys.” Iker said. “Mate, you did so well out there.” Isco said, slinging an arm over James’s shoulder. “James, it’s your turn now. Come on, step on the weighing machine.” Iker said. Noting down James’s weight, he frowned. “Get down kid. Now climb up again” Iker said, “I think the machine is wrong.” Frowning as he got the same weight again, Iker let James down again. “Cris, it’s time to go home. Tell everyone to get changed.” Iker said, before turning to James. “James, do you eat regularly?” Iker asked. “I do, why?” James asked. “Are you sure? You’re very underweight. You really eat three times a day?” Iker asked. “I do.” James said. He wasn’t lying. He really does eat three times a day that is if he doesn’t eat the sandwich given by David in one time. Iker wasn’t reassured by James’s answer but he let go of the mater for the time being. “Alright, let’s join your teammates again.” Iker said, leading James to the other seniors.

 

“Now, since we have three juniors, I would like the seniors to take each junior under their wings. So, Mario can have Lukas and Bastian. For Isco, there’ll be Karim and Neuer. Cristiano and Gareth, I suppose you’ll have the little James.” Iker said, “And I know you boys will be ragging the new ones but I want nothing that is too much, okay?” “Sure Coach” Karim snickered. “And don’t forget about the sleepover at my place tomorrow. It will be a bonding for team” Iker said, before reminding the boys to make their way to home since it was quite late. “So, James, right? Don’t worry, I won’t pull your leg too much” Cristiano assured James, ruffling the boy’s hair. For once, James’s smile wasn’t forced.

 

Opening the door for his sons, Sergio was met by an excited Isco who kept rambling about how he got selected for the senior team. “You know Papa, James also got selected. He didn’t want to try at first but then he had a sudden change of mind.” Isco said, grabbing an apple from the kitchen as he went to sit with Cristiano again fighting for the remote. “James got selected?” Sergio asked Iker. “Hmm… Kid didn’t have a good pair of shoes that’s why he didn’t want to try out. I gave his Isco’s shoes. The ones that we bought last year and he said it were tight for him. Then only he went for the tryouts. He has good skills.” Iker said. “That’s very kind of you.” Sergio said. “I don’t know why but seeing him looking sadly at his shoes had me walking to the locker and grabbing him Isco’s shoes.” Iker said, sighing. “He’s a good kid, that’s why.” Sergio said, wrapping his arms around Iker. Iker nodded, pulling Sergio in a hug.

 

Deciding it was too late to go to the garage and making his way home that day, James kept staring at his shoes. Not only was he selected in the team but he also had made some friends and also got a new pair of shoes thanks to Coach Iker. It had been six months since he told his father to buy him the new shoes but each time he was only rewarded by some insults about wasting money. Pushing open his door, James sighed when he saw his father sitting on the couch, half drunk with a woman by his side.

 

James had forgotten that happiness can never enter his house. Closing the door behind him and leaving all happiness outside, he made his way in the hell called house for him. At least, he had one reassurance that he at least had his first taste of happiness no matter how much painful his hell is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments.  
> I’ll be glad if you let me know how you find the story so far.


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in with some careless seniors makes James lose his only food for the day. Can he spend a day in hunger? And what if Coach Iker notices?

James groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. Well, frankly speaking he was not looking worse for wear. He had been through worse; last night was not that bad. He took a few hits on the back from the belt of his father, a few punches and kicks but nothing much. He should be thankful that he was alive, right? James was glad that the concealer was always helpful for such times. A few bruises could be hidden and that’s more than what James could ask for.

                                                                         

Within the few days that James started working with David, the man had grew fond of the kid. He was not blind to the bruises that James sported. But whenever he tried getting an explanation from the kid, James would try to change the topic. Given how the boy was always covered in bruises that he tried his best to cover and how the kid would often be starving if it wasn’t for the sandwich that he would offer the child, David had concluded the boy came from not such a good home. Seeing how reluctant the boy was to speak about his home, David didn’t press him too much for answers. Instead, David tried his best to be of some help to the kid. That’s the least he could do.

 

James also had taken a liking to David. He always looked up to the man. After school, he spent all his time with David. In fact, he looked up to going to the garage instead of going home. He would rather spend his time with David than go home to his drunk and abusive father. This morning James was quick to reach the garage, help David with the accounts, grab his sandwich and rush to school. He escaped every question from David about his bruises and applied more concealer so as nobody questions him at school.

 

Meeting up with his friends Marcelo and Toni in front of the school, James made his way to the classes. “Dude, can you believe it? I got selected for the football team.” Marcelo cheered. James chuckled, clapping Marcelo’s shoulder, “you deserve it buddy.” “Marcelo calm down.” Toni laughed, “But seriously James, you deserved your place in the senior team. You were really good.” “Thanks Toni” James blushed. He’d never thought about having friends let alone those who appreciate him and his talents.

 

Lunch time had always been James’s time alone since no one usually paid attention to him. But today here he was, sitting at a table waiting for Marcelo and Toni to come back from the bathroom as he munched on his sandwich silently. He had taken only one bite of his sandwich when he was pushed by some seniors nearly falling from his chair when somebody grabbed him, stopping him from kissing the floor. Looking up to see his savior, James found Cristiano to be the one who saved him. “Thank you” James stuttered out, looking to where Gareth was currently shouting at the boys for running without looking. He looked down to where his only sandwich lied stomped under some feet. His only food for the day had gone completely ruined now. “Are you fine?” Cristiano asked, never seeing James’s food down. Nodding, James mumbled another thanks as Cristiano ruffled his hair. As the boys went away, Toni asked James, “Want to share?” Toni pushed his sandwich towards James. Being self dependent always, James shook his head quietly grabbing the grapes that David had given him this morning along with his sandwich. Looks like these five grapes was his only lunch.

 

Obviously five grapes cannot appease the hunger of a young boy. During the P.E classes, James was sure he would pass out from the pain in his stomach. He was really hungry having eaten nothing but a bite of his sandwich before it gets ruined and those five grapes. Iker noticed how James seemed off. The boy’s face was contorted as if he was in some kind of pain. “Alright, five laps then we can start the drills.” Iker said, ignoring the groan from the boys as he turned to James, “James, you stay back.” James frowned at being called back. Watching the boys start running for a while, Iker then turned to James. “Sit on the bench” Iker told James as he went to stand in front of the boy. “What’s hurting?” Iker asked James and looking at how the boy was avoiding his gaze, he added for good measure, “And don’t bother lying to me.” James hated somebody towering over him because he wouldn’t be able to lie then. James was cut off from replying to Iker when his stomach growled. Sighing, Iker reached into his pocket and removed a granola bar, shoving it in James’s hands. “I…” James trailed off. “Eat it. You’ll collapse if you don’t.” Iker said, and then sitting down next to the boy, he asked softly, “Is there any problem at home, James?” “No, it’s just some boys who pushed me and my sandwich got trampled over. Everything is good at home.” James blubbered. Seeing how the boy was getting defensive, Iker let go of the matter but he couldn’t help but feel something bother him about the boy. The boy really worried him, maybe even more than his own sons.

 

Thankfully, Iker’s granola bar had helped James get back some of his strength. After practice, they were supposed to get to the Ramos-Casillas house for the team bonding. James wasn’t sure if he should go or not but then it seemed like Isco had already made the decision for him. “Hey James, you’re coming over tonight, right?” Isco asked, clapping James’s shoulder. “I don’t know? I should ask my Dad first.” James said, shyly. “That’s okay. You stay right next to us so you can come over anytime. Go home ask your Dad and run to our house.” Cristiano said, walking over to the boys. “You have to come. Even Mario is coming” Isco said. James looked over to Mario who was sitting next to Lukas who left the boy no chance but to agree to come. “I’ll try” James said, thankful for Iker who came and dispersed the group.

 

After practice, it was too late for James to go to the garage. Thankfully, he had informed David that practice would end late and the man waved him off saying that school matters the most. James was glad that David understood him. Reaching home, James went to his father’s room where the man lay on his stomach, one hand clutching a bottle of Whiskey as he dozed off. Shaking his father by the shoulder, James willed the man to wake up, “Dad? Dad, wake up please? Can I go to the neighbor’s house? I’ll be back early though.” The man woke up only to push James away. Wincing as his arm hit the bedpost, James blinked by his tears as his father said, “Go. Stay there itself if possible. Don’t ever come back. At least I’ll get rid of you.” Standing up, James sniffled as he made his way to the Ramos-Casillas house.

 

Ringing the doorbell, James suddenly started thinking if this was a good idea to come here. His arm still hurt and he wished nothing than to curl up and cry himself to sleep. Standing at the entrance, James considered returning back home. Turning back on his heels, when nobody opened the door, James chuckled sadly, why did he think he would be welcomed here? Nobody ever invited him home. Why did he even think of coming here?

James was about to return back home when the door swung open and a hand on his shoulder stopped him right in his tracks. “Hey where are you going, James” a voice said behind him.

 

Frowning as he started turning to the voice, James hoped coming here wouldn’t prove to be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments.  
> Do let me know what you think of this chapter?


	5. Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James knew parties were not his cup of tea but Iker said team bonding, right? So nothing can go wrong? That was until James’s claustrophobia becomes his problem.

James had been repeating over in his head that coming to the Ramos-Casillas house would prove to be a bad idea. Making his mind to return back, he was stopped by someone opening the door and calling him out. “Where are you going, James” the voice asked. Turning back, James found it to be Sergio. “Hello, Mr. Ramos” James said. “Oh, call me Sergio” he said, “come on in. All the boys are already here.” James nodded, flinching as Sergio wrapped his arm around his shoulder then wincing as the pain in his arm protested. Sergio noticed the boy’s reaction but said nothing about it as he brought the boy to the living room. “James, you came” Isco squealed, making everyone chuckle, even James.

 

Finally, James decided that coming over here was not such a bad idea. Fairly speaking, he was enjoying being away from home. “Listen boys, this is team bonding and not a party. So no alcoholic drinks. It’s Friday so you can stay till late but only with your parent’s permission. And all those who have to return back home at a specific time let us know we’ll drop you home if you don’t have a ride.” Iker said. “Dad” Cristiano groaned, his father was already being a spoilsport now. “And that being said, enjoy yourself, pizza will be coming soon” Sergio added.

 

Deciding to bug their juniors a bit, the boys started playing Spin the bottle. The bottle stopped at Isco making Cristiano smirk, “Say your big brother is the best ever.” Cristiano said, making the boys snort. “I didn’t say dare. I say truth.” Isco grinned. Cristiano huffed, “When Dad grounded you last month, what did you go say to Papa for him to allow you to go to meet your friends for a while?” Cristiano asked. “I take that back, I’ll do the dare.” Isco said, standing up he said, “My big brother is the best.” Isco wasn’t going to admit in front of his schoolmates that he went bawling in front of his Papa so that he gives him permission to go meet his friends while he supposedly was grounded. This would be blackmail material forever for his brother.

 

They continued playing the game for a while. When it stopped on Mario and the boy made the mistake to choose dare, they had him go over to Marco and kiss the boy on his cheek. Almost everyone knew that Mario had a crush on his teammate. It was no secret to anyone, seeing how Mario would blush around Marco. Though little James was always oblivious to everything and couldn’t figure out while they were making such a big deal of a small kiss on the cheek. Sergio interrupted the game, bringing the pizzas as the boys lunged for it. Iker laughed out at the boys, his laugh turning into a smile as he noticed James grabbing just a small piece. “James, you can take more buddy” Iker said. “No, it’s enough for me” James said. Iker sighed, returning back to the kitchen. “What happened?” Sergio asked. “James eats too less and he’s underweight but he still would take just the smallest size of the pizza.” Iker said. “I’m sure if he is hungry he’ll take more, don’t worry” Sergio said, leaning in to kiss Iker, “when you are worried, you look sexy.” He said making Iker laugh.

 

After dinner, the boys started their game again. In the next round, the bottle stopped on James. “Truth or dare” Gareth asked. “Don’t say truth, they’ll get out your biggest secret” Isco advised James. Fearing for any questions regarding his family, James went with dare. “Go get a beer from Coach.” Karim said. James knew this was going to go bad but the guys kept saying that a dare is a dare. Walking over to Iker, James stuttered, “C…Can I h…have a b…beer?” James expected to get scolded or perhaps hit at but instead Sergio burst in laughter as Iker shook his head, smiling. Wrapping an arm around James, Iker led the boy back to the living room and looking over to Karim, he said, “Nice try buddy. But you know it won’t work.”

 

All the boys started laughing as Karim pouted. James stood there clueless until Isco said. “Karim tries this every time by sending each one of us and every time, Dad happens to know that it is Karim only.” “Hey but James didn’t do his dare” Karim said. “Yeah, he didn’t get the beer.” Lukas said. “This means punishment” Bastian said. Chuckling, Gareth picked the boy over his shoulder as Cristiano led the way to the basement and finally to the closet. Opening the closet, Gareth placed James in and closed the door as he chuckled. “Five minutes kiddo. It’s your punishment” Cristiano chuckled. Making their way back to the living room, they were unaware of James cries and shouts.

 

They were just meaning to have some fun. But none of them knew that James was claustrophobic. “Let me out” James cries, his shouts coming in a panicked sobs. Before the five minutes could be over, Sergio was down to get the clothes in the washing machine. Sergio was the one who heard the cries from the closet. Opening the closet door, he found James having a panic attack. “Oh buddy, who locked you here?” Sergio asked. Sergio’s voice somewhat broke James out of his panic attack as he lunged at the man. Holding the boy in his arms, Sergio cooed silently as James wrapped his legs around Sergio’s waist, dropping his head over Sergio’s shoulder as he cried. “Hush baby. It’s okay. I got you.” Sergio tried to soothe the boy, bouncing him slightly in his arms like one would do to an upset toddler. Now he understood what Iker meant when he said James was underweight. Clearly the boy weighed like feathers. “Don’t like tight spaces.” James hiccupped. “It’s okay. I got you now. Shh…” Sergio said, making his way upstairs.

 

“Iker” Sergio said, looking at his husband as he brought the still crying boy to the living room. “What happened?” Iker asked as Sergio placed James on the kitchen table. Turning to the boys who had assembled near the kitchen to see James, Sergio asked, “Who thought it would be fun to lock James in the closet?” “It was a punishment. He didn’t complete his dare” Cristiano said. “Are you claustrophobic, James?” Iker asked. The boy nodded still trying to get a grip over himself. Iker sighed, glaring at the boys as he rubbed James’ back and tried to help the boy calm down. “Here, small sips” Sergio said, holding a glass of water to James’s lips. The boy took a few sips before Cristiano said, “sorry James. We didn’t know that you are scared of tight spaces.” “Sorry” Gareth added as the others also mumbled out a few ‘sorry.’

 

Seeing that everybody had their attention on him, James felt uncomfortable. Turning to Iker, he tugged on the man’s shirt in an attempt to make him get him down. “Want down?” Iker asked. James nodded as Iker lifted him, putting him down. “It’s okay. You didn’t know” James said to the boys then turning to Iker he sniffled, “I want to go home.” “I’ll drop you” Iker said. “No, I can go. It’s just next doors.” James protested weakly. “Yeah, I know. I’ll leave you to the door, come on.” Iker said, leading the boy out of the house. “Bye buddy, don’t be a stranger. You’re always welcome here.” Sergio said, ruffling James’s hair. James nodded letting Iker lead him.

 

Tucked in Iker’s side, James soaked up the comforting feeling that he was feeling. As they reached his door, James opened it and was glad that his father wasn’t lying drunk somewhere. He must be asleep in his room. Turning to Iker, he said, “Thank you for coming with me.” “You’re welcome buddy. Isn’t your father home?” Iker asked. From the boy’s file, he knew James lost his mother at an early age and lives only with his father. “He must be asleep. He works till late.” James lied. Iker nodded not really convinced but not pressing further. “I guess I should leave now. Bye kiddo. Goodnight” Iker said, patting the kid on the head. “Goodnight Coach” James replied, feeling slightly upset as the man left.

 

Returning back home, Iker found Sergio seeing off the boys. They all muttered another apology as they went, especially Gareth. “We’re really sorry Dad.” Cristiano said, seeing Iker come back from dropping James. Sighing, Iker wrapped his oldest in a hug, “It’s okay bud. You didn’t know.” Iker said, smiling as he looked over to Sergio who had an arm around Isco. Turning back Iker noticed the lights going off in the Rodriguez house. He couldn’t help but think about James. Getting in the house, Iker made his way to their bedroom after Sergio tucked the boys in. “How’s he?” Sergio asked, knowing Iker was worried about James. “I’m worried about him. I don’t know but I always feel that he needs to be protected” Iker said, with a sad smile. Smiling, Sergio wrapped his arm around his man, “And it is what I like the most about you. You are very protective.” Iker smiled, wrapping his arms around Sergio too but his mind was still clouded with James’s thought.

 

He hoped the boy was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.  
> Do let me know your views about this chapter.


	6. An act of hooliganism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at Cristiano and Isco with their parents had always made James feel a bit sad but when he experiences it in front of him, it gets him even more upset. And for the first time, James gets in trouble at school. An act of hooliganism has James perhaps on the brink of losing everything he had earned till now.

James woke up to silence in the whole house. Getting downstairs, after rinsing himself, James found his father passed out on the couch with a bottle in hand. James quickly thanked God that the Coach hadn’t seen his father like that otherwise he would never have been able to form a coherent answer to the Coach’s questions. Making his way out of the house, James went to the garage quickly. This had become his routine now.

 

Greeting David, James checked the accounts for David quickly before grabbing his usual sandwich and making his way to the school. As he walked to the school, he heard a car approaching him. Turning back, he found the Coach’s car stopping next to him. Sergio got down and smiling at James, he asked, “going to school, buddy?” James nodded. “Hop in then” Sergio said, wrapping an arm around James’s shoulders as he led a reluctant James to the car. “Good morning Coach” James said. “Morning kiddo” Iker replied. “Hi James” Isco piped in. “Hello buddy” Cristiano greeted. “Hi” James shyly replied to both of them as sat in silence waiting for them to reach the school.

 

When they reached the school, James literally had to blink back tears as he watched Sergio kiss Cristiano on the forehead, giving him a quick hug as he repeated the same for Isco. Watching Cristiano pout as he wiped his forehead got Iker chuckling but when he turned back, he frowned at James who looked near to tears. Sharing a look with Sergio as Isco hurried away, Iker crouched down in front of James. “Are you okay, kiddo?” Iker asked. James nodded. Sighing, Sergio said, “Have a good day at school, kid.” James stuttered out a thank you as he ran away, this time not being able to stop the tears. The sweet good wish itself was enough to get him in tears let alone a hug or a kiss on the forehead. He’d never gotten them from his own father ever.

 

School went as always for James. He sat with Tony and Marcelo during lunch as he ate his sandwich. They had P.E early that Tuesday and James had been so hungry afterwards that he ate his entire sandwich not even thinking about later. On Tuesdays, they didn’t have practice; James was looking forward to going to work in the garage when he was stopped by Isco. “Where are you going, James?” Isco asked. “Why?” James asked. “Would you play a football match with us?” Isco asked. James was about to refuse when Cristiano interrupted, “please, James, you have to come. Manuel, Karim, Gareth and the rest also are coming. It would be like a practice.” “Also we’ll feel like you’ve forgiven us for locking you in the closet, if you come.” Gareth said. Unable to say no, James nodded. He accompanied the boys as they walked back to the Ramos-Casillas house.

 

When they reached home, thankfully, Sergio had been there. “Hello Papa” Isco greeted, throwing his arms around Sergio for a hug. Chuckling Sergio hugged Isco back and only greeted his oldest. He’d known it from experience that any display of affection in front of Cristiano’s friends would be rejected. Letting the boys in, Sergio saw the little James staggering behind. “Hi kid” Sergio greeted, ruffling James’s hair and frowning when he saw the sad look in those eyes again. “There’s sandwich on the table, grab one and then football match.” Sergio said, leaning in to kiss Iker.

 

As they made their way back inside, they found James nibbling on only a small piece of the sandwich. Taking a sandwich, Iker shoved it in James’s hands. “You don’t finish this, you don’t get to play.” Iker said. “But…” James trailed off, ignoring the snickers around him. As if to add to his embarrassment, Sergio leaned in, cutting the sandwich in thirds as he passed it to James. “Here, it’s easier for you to finish it” Sergio said. Indeed, James had been able to finish his sandwich, nibbling on them slowly as the boys went to get their shoes on for practice. “Done?” Sergio asked James who nodded back. “Football match it is then” Iker said. “But I don’t have my shoes” James said. “Let’s go grab them” Isco said, pulling James up with him. “Kids” Sergio chuckled, shaking his head fondly as Iker smiled.

 

James had been a little nervous when Isco accompanied him to his house. Sighing when he didn’t see his father anywhere, James led Isco to his house. Just when he was about to return to the Ramos-Casillas house, his father opened the door to the house. “James, come here” Mr. Rodriguez shouted. “Isco, go to my room” James said, getting down to his father. “I woke up and there was nothing to eat. And because of you, I had to go eat out. This shouldn’t happen again” Mr. Rodriguez shouted. James snorted. His father more likely went out to drink rather than eat. But unfortunately, his father caught the grimace and slapped James hard on the cheek. Upstairs, Isco found himself unable to move as he saw the slap that James got. Returning back upstairs after his father went to his room, James saw Isco still standing there. “Isco, didn’t I tell you to go in?” James sniffled. “Oh God, James! He hit you” Isco said, pulling James in a hug, “Don’t worry, I’ll tell my Dads and they’ll fix it.” “No, don’t tell your Dads. It’s okay. Please promise me” James asked. “James” Isco sighed. “Please” James pleaded as Isco had to give in and promise him. They returned to the football match and Isco soon forgot about James’ father.

 

The next day, James returned back to school, pretending as if everything was normal. Unfortunately, it had been his worst day. As he made his way to his locker room at lunch, James found Antonio, his classmate and the bully of the class stopping his way. “Hey, little James, off to being the Coach’s pet again?” Antonio snickered. James tried to ignore it as he made his way to his class only to be stopped by Antonio’s stooges. “Aww, let little James go, guys. The poor kid doesn’t have a mother. He’s only lived with his father, I heard maybe that’s why he sticks to the gay Coach.” Antonio smirked. “Don’t talk about my mother” James warned. “Why? Is it because you were the one who killed your mother?” Antonio laughed only to find himself at the end of a punch from James. In a blur of seconds, James was pouncing on Antonio. He swung punches and removed his frustrations on Antonio before feeling himself being pulled up by Iker. “James, enough” Iker shouted, “to the principal’s office, both of you.”

 

He hadn’t even thought before punching Antonio and here he was, shaking slightly as he stood in the principal’s office. “Such acts of hooliganism won’t be tolerated at this school. I’m calling the parents of both of you” the principal said. In that moment, James found his hands and feet go cold. _They were calling his father._

 

They were both told to wait outside. Sitting outside, James was trying not to let his tremors be seen when suddenly he found the football team standing in front of him. “Just a warning James, if you wanna stay in the team, you can’t act like hooligans. We don’t want a hooligan as teammate. I can’t believe that you can be such a thug” Cristiano said as he walked away. The rest of the team passed by James, giving him the cold shoulder. James couldn’t help but sniffle slightly as he watched the boys give him hateful looks. He had lost his friends as well, today.

 

Standing at the door in the principal’s office, Iker couldn’t help but watch James. He didn’t tolerate hooliganism but seeing James cry silently and trying to stifle it too, Iker couldn’t help but feel for James. Pulling his knees up, James cried silently in his knees. His friends hated him and here he was, waiting for his father to come and actually fearing for his life, and unknowingly tugging at Iker’s heart too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Do let me know your views?  
> Thank you so much for every kudos and comments ^^


	7. Nightmare come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James expected to get a hard time from his father for his act of hooliganism but never did he expect the man to go this far. James’s worst nightmare came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape non-con. Please don’t read if you’re uncomfortable with such sort of things but I tried not to make it graphic at all.

This was one of James’s most horrible nightmares that were slowly coming true. The principal had called his father to discuss that little act of hooliganism that James had displayed. Never been one who would defend himself, James had quietly listened to every scolding and was now waiting for his father to reach. He lost his friends as Cristiano made it clear to him that they don’t like hooligans which they apparently believed James to be one. James believed that even the Coach wouldn’t side by him so closing his eyes he waited for the storm to arrive.

 

Iker had been standing against the door, watching the little boy. He couldn’t help but be worried of the boy. Usually, Iker was someone who hated the boys who act like hooligans but here he was, even after an act of hooliganism from James, still feeling worried about the boy. The little trembles that were going through the boy’s body, the quivering bottom lip, the inaudible sniffles and the tears were making breathing difficult for Iker. If this was his son, Iker would have already wrapped the boy in a hug and he wanted nothing more than to do it for James also but he still remain unmoved from his spot, watching the boy quietly. _This was not the time to coddle._

 

James had his head buried in his knees when suddenly he felt his ear being twisted. Gasping at the pain, he let himself be pulled up only to come face to face with his father. “Dad” James gasped. “What the hell did you do at school? You’re going to regret it if you made me waste my time for nothing.” Mr. Rodriguez warned. James was cut off his answer as Iker made his way to them. “Mr. Rodriguez, if you would follow me, please?” Iker said, leading them to the principal’s office not missing the fear in James’s eyes. _Well, he should be afraid, right?_

James could barely hear what the principal was saying to his father as his heart was thumping and echoing in his ears. He caught the icy glare of his father and looked down not wanting to pass out by having a panic attack. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and he also knew that his father would perhaps add that as ‘causing embarrassment to him’ on the list of ‘how useless James is to him.’ He only heard the principal say suspended for a week and could already imagine the amount of beatings he would go through this whole week of suspension. “I assure you that James will never ever do such a thing again in his whole life” his father said to the principal and James could swear he felt a chill go through his body as his father placed a hand to the back of James’s neck, leading the boy outside.

 

Watching James leave, Iker found himself getting even more anxious. For some reason, he just couldn’t figure out why James and his father looked so distant. If this was one of his boys here in the office and he was called as the boy was in trouble, he would be angry at his boy but he was sure that his sons would look for comfort first. He hadn’t been able to watch James being all teary eyed and he couldn’t understand why the boy’s father hadn’t even comforted his son at first. Shrugging, Iker thought that not every parent had the same type of parenting like him and Sergio. _James would be fine with his parent,_ Iker thought.

 

Iker had been completely wrong about that. As soon as James and his father reached home, the man didn’t waste any time in showing James how much he was pissed off. The kicks and the hits were nothing new to James and by the time his father was finished with him, he was sporting bruises all over the body again. But what was new was his father hissing in his ears, “I have a present for you tonight. Just showing you how much I love you, baby” Mr. Rodriguez said, leaving James a pitiful heap on the floor as he walked out. Dragging himself to his room, James shuddered for what the night would bring.

 

When Iker returned back home after school, he found himself staring at the Rodriguez house for some time. “Baby, you okay?” Sergio asked his husband. “Huh?” Iker said, startled as he made his way in the house, “James run into trouble today.” “James? And trouble? Are you sure?” Sergio asked, not believing the sweet boy could be of any trouble. “Yes, Papa, he beat up another kid” Isco chipped in. “Isco” Iker scolded. “He is right, Dad. James is such a thug.” Cristiano added in. “Boys, to your rooms. None of you have homework or what?” Iker said, sending both kids to their rooms. “James really did that?” Sergio asked. “He accepted every charge, got suspended for a week and didn’t say anything in his defense.” Iker said. “Well, that sounds like James. I don’t know him for too long but after the little incident at our place, I do know one thing, James really doesn’t defend himself much. He didn’t even say a word to Cristiano or Gareth who shut him in a closet.” Sergio said. Frowning, Iker looked up at Sergio, “God, Sergio, you should have seen him. He was crying silently as he waited for his father to come. I so wanted to pull him in a hug.” “Poor baby” Sergio sighed. “Yeah” Iker nodded, letting Sergio pull him in a hug. Sometimes he really wondered who was more sensible, _him or his husband_?

 

That night, James worst nightmares were all coming true. His father had brought friends at home and James couldn’t bring himself to care about anything until he felt a hand on his back. Turning around, he came face to face with one of his father’s friend. Drunk, the man had James pinned under him as he repeated caressed him all over the body. His shorts going passed his knee was the last thing that confirmed that he was going to be raped. The man shoving himself in him prompted him bursting in another round of sobs that was silenced almost immediately. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, James lost count of how much time the man took with him or the rest five took.

 

Six persons… That was the total count for those who robbed James of his innocence. Four men and two women who robbed a little boy’s innocence…

 

His worst nightmare had finally come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was painful to write. I do not wish this to happen to anyone so if you’re someone going through such kind of abuse please find someone to help you out.  
> That being said I hope you liked the chapter. Do let me know.  
> And thank you very much for the kudos and comments.


	8. Seeking help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally seeks help but when his father also is taken away from him, James is presented with another situation of who will take him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of non-con rape.

It had been very painful for James to get out of bed that morning but he wanted to get out of that house by any means. When he stumbled downstairs, his father was sleeping on the couch. With a look of disgust at his father, James limped out of the house. He contemplated going to Isco’s house but after how Cristiano had told him that they didn’t want to be friends with a hooligan, James decided against it. Hence, there was only one place where he was welcomed.

 

The garage was the only place that James could think of right now. When he reached the garage, David had been working on one of the cars but as soon as he caught the look on James’s face, he was already making his way to the kid. Not even obvious of the tears rolling down his cheeks, James was slowly limping towards David. “What happened bubba?” David asked as he hurried to the boy. James had stared sobbing even more loudly at David’s question, worrying the man who lifted him up, making him sit on the car hood. Hearing the boy’s painful whimper at being placed on the car hood had David’s eyes widening.

 

“Buddy, I need you stand here for me” David said, getting the boy back on his feet. Turning the boy around, David cringed at how the boy’s shorts were tainted with blood. “James, are you hurt, buddy?” David asked. Getting nothing more than a nod from the boy, David took a deep breath, “James, do you trust me?” David asked. The boy nodded but as soon as David had his hands on James’s short, the boy started panicking again. “No, I’ll be good. Please no. Not again” James sobbed. “James, shh… Listen to me, I just need to check buddy. Please, trust me, okay” David said and waiting for the boy to get a little calmed down before pulling his shorts down and gasping at the bruises over the boy’s private parts. “We need a hospital, love” David said, picking James back in his arms and screaming at one of the mechanics to watch the garage while he takes James to the hospital. “No hospital” James sobbed but still clinging to David as the man only shushed him, as he got in the car.

 

As soon as they reached the hospital, James was taken away inside as David was told he couldn’t accompany the boy. Inside, the doctors had managed to get a look at James and they even managed to make James spill everything about the sexual abuse of last night and even the physical abuse he had been through at the hands of his father. After alerting the cops, the hospital had even informed the school authorities about one of the student being in the hospital for a case of rape and severe abuse. And that’s exactly what Iker had been told about.

 

Iker had been at home with Sergio and the two kids when his phone rang. He had been quite surprise to see that it was the principle. “Hello Sir?” Iker greeted. “Iker, thank god, you picked up man. There has been a call from the local hospital and they said one of our students have been admitted there. I’m really caught up right now and the hospital is not far from your house. Could you please check it out, Iker?” The principal asked. “Yeah, sure Sir” Iker agreed, grabbing his keys as he made his way to his car with Sergio following him close behind. “What happened?” Sergio asked. “I have to go to the hospital. One of our students is admitted there. The principal wants me to check it out.” Iker said. “Shall I come with you?” Sergio asked. “No, I’ll be back soon. Tell Isco, as soon as I get back, we’ll watch the match together.” Iker said, winking at Sergio as he drove off. Sergio groaned knowing that Iker was leaving him to defuse a temper tantrum from Isco who wanted to watch a football match with his Dad.

 

Iker seriously had no idea about who the student in hospital could be but when he reached the hospital and asked for the student of his school, he had been shocked to hear the name of ‘James Rodriguez.’ Heart beating loudly through his chest, Iker had practically ran to the room where James was admitted. When he opened the door, he felt his heart breaking as he saw James in tears refusing to let the nurse touch him. “James” Iker gasped. Looking up as heard his name, James found Iker standing at the door. His next actions had Iker totally melting as the boy lifted his arms towards Iker as if finding a familiar face after so many unknown faces hovering over him. Iker moved forward, pulling the boy in a hug as he tried to get the boy to stop crying. “What happened to him?” Iker asked the nurse. “He’s a rape victim. We also found out that his father had been physically abusing him.” The nurse said and this time, Iker felt his own tears threatening to fall.

 

Iker stayed with James throughout the whole process of the doctors touching James and inspecting the injuries. He only left the room for a while when James had asked for David. “Who’s David, kiddo?” Iker asked. “The owner of the garage where I work” James said and Iker asked the nurse to call David in. When David came, James had immediately clung to the man and Iker took it as an opportunity to leave James’s side for a while. Taking a deep breath as he stepped out, Iker fished out his phone to call Sergio. “Hey, where are you? Who was that kid at the hospital?” Sergio asked. “Sergio, it was James. Our James got raped. His own father sold him. That man had been beating his own kid for so long, Sergio. Oh God, Sergio, he has broken the boy” Iker’s voice broke as he talked to his husband. “Oh God, Iker. I’m coming right now. I’ll drop the kids at Gareth’s place and I’ll come right away” Sergio said. James might have been their neighbor for only some time but Sergio had already had a soft corner for the little boy and he wanted to be with the boy right now.

 

Thankfully, Gareth’s mother agreed to keep Cristiano and Isco for a while as Sergio hurried to the hospital to see James. When he reached the hospital, Iker and David were sitting next to a sleeping James. “Oh boy” Sergio sighed as he saw James. “Gentleman, I have some news” a cop said, walking in the hospital room. All the three men looked up at the officer. “First of all, we have arrested James’ father. But now the boy is without any legal guardian and before we give his case to the social workers, I wondered if any of you would want to take him up as foster homes…” the officer said. “I would have gladly taken the boy in but my conditions are not sufficient to raise him up.” David said with a sad sigh. The officer sighed too as he turned to Iker and Sergio.

 

Iker and Sergio shared a look before looking over to the sleeping kid. Iker sighed as he held James’s hand in his and looked over at Sergio. James whimpered curling up further and leaning closer to Iker. Sergio cooed as he carded a hand through James’s hair. They shared a look again and it was in that moment that they both knew that they were taking the kid in.

 

“Officer, we would like to take James in” Sergio said, smiling at Iker who was still holding James’s hand. Yes, they were definitely taking the boy in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Do let me know your views on this chapter.


	9. Taking in the broken boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and Sergio take James in. Cristiano and Isco learn about the recent happenings. Iker and Sergio realized they have taken in a broken boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of non-con rape.

For the next hour, Iker and Sergio filled out the foster parents forms to be able to take James in. Finally after all the paper works, they were legally allowed to step in as guardians for James. “Thank you” Iker whispered to Sergio as they walked back to James’s room. Iker knew Sergio agreed to take James in not only for James but also because Sergio had a hint that Iker would want to take the boy in. Sergio simply smiled at Iker as they walked in James’s room.

 

During the time that the two men had been doing paper works, James had woken up, heart racing when he noticed he was alone. Even the nurses couldn’t calm him down and as they couldn’t call Iker or Sergio in, they allowed David to come in to calm the boy down. Iker and Sergio walked in to David sitting next to a shaking James. “Hi buddy, how are feeling now?” Iker asked. “I… I’m g…good, Coach” James stuttered out. “You don’t look too good to me. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Iker asked, sitting next to James. The boy tugged on his hospital gown before looking up with quivering lips. “Don’t wanna stay here” James mumbled. “Well, that’s good since we just signed your release papers. How about we get you dressed and get you home?” Iker said as Sergio grabbed a bag stuffing James’s clothes in it. All three men frowned when James actually burst in sobs again. “What’s wrong buddy?” Iker asked, rubbing James’s back to calm the boy down. “Not home. Please. I’ll stay here. I’ll be good. But I won’t go back there” James sobbed. “Oh baby, you’re not going there. I promise. You’re gonna stay with us, alright. We took you in as foster parents. Is that good for you, James?” Iker asked as he pulled James in a hug. He got a short nod from the boy and sighed in relief.

 

Iker had helped the boy changed, wincing at how many bruises were on the boy’s back and stomach. He had sadly turned away as the boy stepped in his sweatpants. While Sergio picked up James’s prescription, Iker walked the boy to the car. It had been a painful sight to see the boy limp to the car. Driving back home, Iker was thankful that Sergio had called Gareth’s mum and asked her to drop Cristiano and Isco home. They’ll need to explain to their kids that they were taking James in. Iker was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached home. Leading the boy out, Iker stopped as James turned back to look at his house. “It’s okay, buddy. You’re not there. You’re here with us.” Iker assured the boy as they walked in the house.

 

As soon as Sergio and Iker walked in the house, Cristiano and Iker started with their hundred questions in one breath. “Dad, Papa, why did you send us to stay over at Gareth’s place?” Isco asked. “Dad, why is James here?” Cristiano asked. Ever since he heard of how James had beaten up Anthony, Cristiano didn’t want to be anywhere near of the hooligan. “Can we all sit down? And then we can talk” Sergio said. “Papa, please, I don’t want him here.” Cristiano whined. “Cris, sit down, quietly. We have to talk but first of all, James, do you want to go lie down, buddy?” Sergio asked. “Can I use your shower?” James asked timidly as he avoided looking at Cristiano. “Sure buddy. Come with me” Iker said, leading the boy to the guest room.

 

Iker led James to the shower and helped him remove his shirt and pants, before politely turning around as the boy stepped in the shower. “Will you be okay for a while James while I go down?” Iker asked. James grunted an affirmative response as Iker made his way back down where his boys were. “How’s he?” Sergio asked. “Taking a shower” Iker replied before turning to his boys. “Boys, there’s something we want to tell you. We’ve decided to take James in with us as foster parents” Iker said. “What? But why Dad?” Cristiano asked. “Listen baby, James has been through bad situations. His Dad was not a good man.” Iker sighed, “He needs a home and we took him in.” Cristiano and Isco both stood there speechless for a while before Cristiano spoke up, “but Dad he had beaten up a boy. He is not a good person himself.” “He is a good person” Isco spoke up, “Toni told me how Anthony had insulted James and James’s mother. That’s why he got angry.” Cristiano looked down in guilt for a while before Iker spoke up, “Boys, his father had been beating him and he went as far as selling James. The boy has been raped…” Iker trailed off. Sergio squeezed Iker’s shoulder as both Cristiano and Isco looked shocked before Isco moved in to hug his father.

 

“I’m sorry Daddy. I’m so sorry.” Isco sobbed. “Isco, why are you sorry baby?” Iker asked. “I saw” Isco cried. “You saw what?” Sergio asked. “I saw his father hit him when we went to grab his shoes for the football match. But I didn’t tell anyone. James made me promise not to tell anyone. I’m so sorry Daddy.” Isco cried, clinging to Iker. Iker sighed sadly as he pulled his boy in his lap, rocking the upset boy for a while. “It’s okay, baby. It’s not your fault. You wouldn’t have known that his father could do something like that.” Iker tried comforting Isco as he pulled Cristiano also in a hug. Isco had finally cried himself to sleep and Iker tucked him in bed as he instructed Cristiano also took get some sleep since it was quite late. Iker watched over his two boys as Sergio went to check over James. “James, are you done, baby? I’ve got you some clothes. It’s Isco’s size but it will be good on you I think” Sergio said, leaving the clothes on the closed toilet lid as he stepped out of the bathroom for the boy to get dressed in privacy.

 

When James stepped in the room after he had gotten dressed, he found Sergio waiting for him. “How about you get some rest and then we can talk tomorrow?” Sergio said. James nodded, climbing in bed and wincing at the pain. “Turn on your side, baby” Sergio instructed, seeing that the boy couldn’t lie on his back. He helped the boy turn on his side and tucked him in. Sighing sadly at the sleeping boy, Sergio made his way back to his husband. “How’s James?” Iker asked. “Sleeping” Sergio said, “How’s Isco?” “Cried himself to sleep but he’ll be fine” Iker sighed. “Cristiano asleep too?” Sergio asked as he carded a hand through Isco’s hair. “Yeah” Iker replied. “We should probably get some sleep too” Sergio said. Before Iker could say something they heard a shout that had both of them running to the guest room.

 

James had woken up from a nightmare as he shot up, fist in his mouth to try stifle his sobs. It was a pitiful sight when Iker opened the door to see the boy. “Oh baby” Sergio cooed silently, “Did you have a nightmare?” James looked around before taking deep breaths to calm himself but unable to stop his tears. Iker pulled the boy in his arms, rocking him silently to calm the boy down, “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

 

Iker shared a look with Sergio. _They had taken in a broken boy! And now they have to fix him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very thankful to the kudos and comments.  
> I’ll be glad to know your views on this chapter.


	10. A scene at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic attack at school after having a flashback leads to James seeking comfort from the only close thing as to parents that he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of non-con rape.

Getting back to the normal routine life would be impossible right now for James and that’s exactly what Iker had thought. He thought that they should be taking things slowly and step by step in James’s recovery. That’s the main reason why Iker had been shocked when three days after staying at the Ramos-Casillas house; James insisted that he starts going to school back again. Needless to say that Iker and Sergio had to given to those puppy eyes of James.

 

“You tell Iker as soon as you don’t feel good, okay? And you don’t try to push yourself hard to make it through the day. If you can’t, you go to Iker, okay?” Sergio crouched down in front of James, trying to get the boy to promise him that he’ll go to Iker if there’s any problem. He just didn’t feel like sending James to school but he wasn’t going to refuse the boy that one request that he made to them. James nodded and looked over at Iker for help to get away from Sergio’s smothering but the man just piled on it. “Seriously James, I’ve already talked to your teachers and you will be excused from class if you don’t feel well and you come directly to me, okay?” Iker said. James nodded but he knew he wasn’t going to use that excuse for getting away from classes. “Can I go now?” James asked as he tried to walk off to his class but not before Sergio pulling him in a light hug. “Iker, look after him” Sergio said, earning a chuckle from Iker who promised him to do so before letting Sergio drive back home.

 

While Sergio and Iker kept worrying about James, the boy managed to sit through his classes fairly well. By lunch, all his classes had gone well until it came to P.E. Usually; it’s Iker who would be conducting those P.E class but this time he got caught up in with helping Cristiano’s class with their Spanish assignments since their Spanish teacher was on leave and Iker was their best replacement at that time. It was Coach Xabi who replaced Coach Iker. James knew the man. Aside from being the P.E teacher along Iker, Xabi was also one of Iker’s good friend and a regular feature at the Ramos-Casillas house who James often saw from his window. The man was cool and kind hearted too. And he knew James’s case too so it wasn’t a surprise when the man told James to sit out on training because he didn’t have a health clearance still.

 

James sat there with Coach Iker, quietly talking with the man when suddenly all hell went loose. It was all going well until Anthony crouched down from behind of James to screech in his ear, startling the boy. And suddenly James was back at home with those six persons that had raped him. He could hear their laughter ringing in his ears as he collapsed on the floor, shouting not to touch him. “James… James…” Xabi shouted, worried about the boy who seemed caught in his flashback. Turning to Anthony, Xabi scolded the boy, “weren’t you told to stay away from James. Back to your classes everybody” Xabi shouted, dispersing the crowd. Then crouching down in front of James, Xabi sighed as he realized he wouldn’t be able to help the boy. Only one person could fix this now. Iker!

 

Lifting James in his arms, Xabi simply carried the boy to Iker’s class, ignoring how the boy who was still caught in his flashback struggled in his arms. Iker had been trying to help the class with their Spanish assignment when suddenly Karim spoke up, “Coach, I think something happened to James.” Iker frowned, “what? Why…?” Iker trailed off as he noticed Xabi with James. “What happened to him, Xabi?” Iker asked, taking the boy in his arms. “Anthony startled him and he seemed to have slip into some kind of flashback. He’s having a panic attack now.” Xabi explained. Sitting James on his desk, Iker quietly rubbed the boy’s back as he tried to talk him out of the panic attack. Slowly James seemed to be coming out of his panic attack as he started realizing his surroundings. Embarrassed for making a scene in the senior year class, James looked around to find only Cristiano and Iker standing next to him. Xabi had taken the rest of the class out so as to give Iker and James some privacy. Only Cristiano stayed back, worried for James.

 

Feeling slightly better that he wasn’t making a scene in front of a whole class, James sighed as he clung to Iker, hoping for some comfort. Iker simply wrapped his arms around the boy. “Is he okay, Dad?” Cristiano asked. “Yeah” Iker said and then turning to James, he said, “you’re going back home now, okay?” James didn’t say anything, keeping his head bowed, too spent to say anything. Iker called Sergio asking the man to pick up James from school. Half an hour later, Sergio reached the school and had literally run to Iker’s class. Walking in, he found James still sitting on the teacher’s desk as Iker stood next to him with an arm protectively wrapped around the boy. Cristiano had gone to his next class on Iker’s insistence. Walking to the boy, Sergio simply said, “Time to go home, buddy.” James still didn’t say anything, simply letting Sergio take his hand and lead him to the car. Sergio frowned as he shared a look with Iker before taking James back home.

 

Throughout the drive, James stayed quiet. Once they got home and got inside, Sergio sat with the boy on the couch. After a long pause of silence, Sergio spoke up, “Can you tell me what happened at school, baby? You’ll feel better if you talk to someone. And I’m good at listening, you know.” Sergio smiled warmly at the boy. James looked tentatively at Sergio and before he could stop himself, he was already spilling out everything. “It was all going well. I was sitting with Coach Xabi because he wouldn’t let me run the laps. But then Anthony came up to us and he shouted in my ear and startled me. But then, suddenly I was not there anymore. I was back at home. My home. And they were there. They were touching me everywhere and they started hurting me everywhere and even…” James trailed off as he started sobbing, “I shouted for my Dad to come save me. He didn’t come. He was lying downstairs, drunk to his fullest after having sold me to them. There were six of them. No one came for me. No one saved me.” James stopped as he started sobbing uncontrollably and started hyperventilating. Sergio just pulled the boy in his arms and settled him in his lap. “Hey, Shh… It’s okay. You’re safe now baby. I promise you no one will hurt. Your father wasn’t a good man, James. He wasn’t even your father in the sense that it mattered. But you’ve got me and Iker now. We won’t let anything bad happen to you. We will keep you safe.” Sergio rubbed James’s back and rocked the boy in his arms gently as he tried to comfort the crying boy.

 

When Iker and the boys returned home, James was still in Sergio’s lap but the boy had cried himself to sleep. He still had a part of Sergio’s shirt in a tight grip and Sergio didn’t want to deprive the boy from that little bit of comfort. Not after all that James had been through. So, he sat there with the boy in his arms, smiling sadly at the peacefully sleeping boy. As soon as Isco got inside, he ran up to Sergio. “What happened, Papa? Why did James come home early?” Isco asked. “He’s not well baby. Tell you what, you both go get freshen up and start on your homework early and then we can have a movie night when James wakes up.” Sergio said. Isco seemed satisfied with the plan as he ran off to his room with Cristiano tailing behind after looking at James for a while.

 

“How’s he?” Isco asked, sitting next to Sergio as he looked over James and noticed the dried tear tracks. “Cried himself to sleep” Sergio sighed, “He’s been through a lot, Iker. And I’m worried if we can even take care of him and pull him out of this bad nightmare?” “But we have to. For James, we have to at least try” Iker sighed. Sergio nodded tightening his grip of the boy who unconsciously snuggled closer to Sergio, already feeling the warmth that he had always been deprived of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments.  
> Let me know how you found this chapter.


	11. Looking after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and Sergio look after James and Cristiano’s birthday party bring some bad memories up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of non-con rape.

Ever since the incident at school, Sergio and Iker had managed to convince James to stay at home. The boy simply didn’t put up a fight seeing that he was tired and embarrassed from that scene at school. For the three days, Iker and Sergio managed to get their schedule up in a way that at least one of them would be able to stay with James. They weren’t going to leave James alone at any cost. So, James got three days of holiday with Sergio after the man had already taken two days of holiday to stay with James and Iker taking the last day off.

 

James didn’t complain about anything during those three days. He could see how Sergio and Iker tried to get him comfortable during those three days. The first two days, Sergio had stayed home with him. From going to see Real Madrid in training to meeting the footballers, James had had a good day. In fact, he felt so relaxed that he had even fallen asleep some point during watching Sergio lead the training and woke up to Sergio carrying him back to their house. For the last day, Iker had taken off and stayed at home. With Iker, James felt really safe. He just couldn’t find the reason why but he knew was safe around Iker.

 

But Thursday night, James had a nightmare. In fact, it had been that bad that he woke the whole house with his screams. Iker and Sergio had both ran to his room. “Oh bud, its okay. You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare.” Iker tried to comfort the boy but as he tried to pull James in his arms, he noticed the wet sheets. Biting back a sigh so as not to upset the boy, Iker shared a look with Sergio and then signaled to the door. Sergio looked back to notice that Cristiano and Isco had also woken up by the cries. He went to get the boys back to the room so as to offer Iker and James some privacy. “Shall we get cleaned up?” Iker asked, smiling as he helped James to his room and finally getting the boy to shower while he took care of the sheets. When James came out after the shower, Sergio pulled him in a hug. “What say you sleep with us tonight?” Sergio asked and before James could reply, Sergio had laid him in the middle of him and Iker and was already tucking James in. Feeling safe enough, James let sleep claim him.

 

When he woke up the next day, he was snuggled in Iker’s arms. His head was on the man’s chest while Iker’s arm had pulled him closer in. Blushing, James tried to pull himself away but Iker once again tugged him closer in his sleep. Sighing, James allowed himself to be cuddled; after all, he’d never been cuddled much, before. Iker smiled as he felt James go back to sleep. The kid was already embarrassed enough and Iker didn’t want him to be embarrassed over a little cuddle so he faked sleep to let the little boy relax.

 

After some time, Iker finally got up and woke James up also as it was a school day and James had already made his intentions clear about wanting to rejoin school on Friday. James trudged down some time later and sat by Isco’s side, munching quietly on half of his toast before pushing it away. Sergio sighed but offered a little smile to the boy for at least finishing half of his breakfast. As the kids made their way to the car, Sergio pulled Iker aside. “I’m worried about him. The nightmares… And the not eating…” Sergio trailed off. “Let’s give it some time. And then we’ll talk to him about it.” Iker offered as Sergio nodded.

 

Frankly speaking, his day at school went better than James thought. He had enjoyed being in the company of his friends, Toni and Marcelo and now after school, he had joined Isco as they returned back home. While making their way to the car, James heard Cristiano telling the boys not to forget the party at his house on Saturday. Curious, James turned to Isco. “What party?” James shyly asked. “Oh, Cris’s 18th birthday party” Isco said, “didn’t he invite you?” James shook his head. “It must have slipped from his mind.” Isco said sheepishly as they reached the car.

 

Throughout the car ride, James kept thinking of reasons why Cristiano didn’t invite him to his birthday party. Maybe he was still angry with James. Maybe he didn’t like James staying at his house. Maybe he didn’t want such a young boy around at his party. He was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached the house and he tried to fix his mood so that Sergio and Iker didn’t see through him. He didn’t want to cause them more problems than he had already.

 

By Saturday, James was completely sure that Cristiano didn’t want him around so he was surprised when Cristiano stopped him in the living room. “Why aren’t you dressed?” Cristiano asked. “For what?” James asked. “For my birthday party” Cristiano said. “I thought you wouldn’t want me around” James said, softly. “Of course I want you around. You stay here buddy, so you don’t need an invitation just like I didn’t invite Isco but there he is the goof already enjoying himself.” Cristiano smiled, pointing at Isco who was giggling around with a girl. James blushed as he thought of how many stupid thoughts had crossed his mind. “Now go get dressed.” Cristiano said, shooing the boy away after pulling him in a quick hug.

 

While Iker and Sergio tried their best to warn the kids not to drink too much they had a feeling that this will end just like that only. James had managed to slip in some better looking clothes as he hurried to the party. Cristiano’s birthday was on Wednesday but they were celebrating it during the weekend itself. James, for once, could say that this party had somewhat lifted his mood. But nearly by the end of the party, James felt himself being pushed around by a drunken girl. “You look young” the girl said. James tried to move away but got himself trapped as the girl pushed him to the wall. He closed his eyes the second he felt the girl’s lips on his neck and suddenly James felt himself back at his house being raped by those six people. Panicking, James pushed the girl away as he ran out of the house.

 

Iker and Sergio were currently seeing off their guests when they found a drunken Isco trying to sneak off. “You’re drunk” Sergio sighed as turned around to see both his sons in the same condition. He helped the kids up and returned down to a panicked Iker. “What’s wrong?” Sergio asked. “I can’t find James” Iker said. Sergio was about to panic himself when he noticed the lights on in James’s house. “I think he’s there.” Sergio said. “I’ll go fetch him.” Iker said.

 

When Iker walked in the house, at first, he didn’t see James but then he found the boy curled up on the floor. James was fast asleep clutching a picture in his hand that looked like the baby version of him in his parents’ arms. In his other hand, James had a stuff toy in his hand, a little dog. Iker smiled softly as he lifted the boy in his arms and walked back home. Sergio cooed silently as he saw the boy sleeping in Iker’s arms. Gently removing the picture from James’s hand, both Sergio and Iker sighed. Maybe with time, they would be able to, not replace, but at least be somewhat close to a parent to the boy. But one thing they were sure about that was that they will always keep looking after the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments.  
> Let me know how you found this chapter.


	12. Turning to therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The constant nightmares, the accumulating wet sheets prompt Iker and Sergio to think about getting James to consult a therapist. Not one to say no, James surely agrees to see one but that doesn’t mean that he is not scared that it might open the secrets of his dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of non-con rape.

Ever since the incident that happened on Cristiano’s birthday party, Iker and Sergio were very worried about James. They had talked to the boy about what happened during the party for him to have run off like that and had been very concerned about the boy’s flashbacks and nightmares. Between themselves, they had agreed that if things get worse, they’ll have to get James to consult a therapist. But for the meantime they were going to watch over the boy.

 

After the weekend of Cristiano’s birthday, on coming Monday, Sergio had been unable to stop James from going to school. He wanted nothing more to keep the boy at home and let him recover a bit but James was adamant not to miss more school. Besides both Sergio and Iker had a busy schedule for the day and they wouldn’t be able to stay at home to watch over James. So, Sergio had let James off to school with the regular instructions to Iker to watch out for the boy.

 

James’s mood had dropped very considerably. Nothing could cheer the boy up. No jokes from Marcelo could make him laugh and not even Toni could bring a smile to James’s face. But it was Xabi who noticed how silent the kid had become. Xabi was still replacing Iker’s classes and even though James was cleared for his P.E classes, Xabi had kept the boy back. He couldn’t help but notice the changes in the boy which is why after classes, Xabi met up with Iker. “Any problem with James?” Iker asked as soon as he spotted Xabi. “No… Actually, if you don’t mind, I’ll perhaps recommend that you get James to follow some kind of therapy. The kid is too closed on himself.” Xabi said. Iker nodded sadly, Xabi’s opinion confirmed his own thoughts.

 

But what really pushed Iker and Sergio into considering therapy for James were the constant night terrors of the boy. Nightmares were not anything new for James but recently everything were going worst. It usually used to be the same kind of dreams; James would find himself back at his father’s place with his assaulters around him. But this time the nightmare was terrible. James’s nightmare started off with the girl at Cristiano’s birthday party and James ended up with worst scenario that could have happened during that time. And James woke up screaming and waking up the whole house and once again he had wet himself. The wet sheets were accumulating and James was sure that he hadn’t had a dry night in a few days now. “Shall we get cleaned up?” Iker asked James and the blushing cheeks confirmed the embarrassment that the boy was feeling.

 

James wished that there would be a hole in the ground that could swallow him up but unfortunately he showered up quite quickly and ready or not, he had to face his guardians. “I’m sorry” James mumbled as soon as he saw his guardians sitting on the bed waiting for him. “Not your fault baby” Sergio said as he pulled James in a hug. “James, we need to talk to you about something” Iker said. “I’m sorry. I know it’s my fault and I’ll go away. Don’t worry.” James sniffled. “James, nobody is pushing you away, baby. We’re just concerned and we were thinking that it would be best if you visit a therapist baby.” Sergio said. “Therapist?” James asked. “Yeah, baby. Listen it will be better if you talk to someone. Can you do that for us?” Iker asked. Not one to say no, James slowly gave them a nod. “That’s my good boy. What say we get some sleep before Iker makes an appointment for tomorrow?” Sergio said. James nodded as he let Sergio pull him up and settle him in the middle of him and Iker. Letting sleep claim him, James was unaware of his guardians sharing a worried look with each other.

 

When James woke up the next day, Sergio was sitting next to him. “Morning” Sergio softly greeted the boy as he rubbed the boy’s back getting James to wake up fully. “Good morning” James softly said as he got up to get ready for school but Sergio stopped him. “Iker got an appointment with Dr Hernandez for you today itself.” Sergio said but he wasn’t prepared for the quivering lips from James. He immediately pulled James on his lap, cuddling the boy and reassuring him. “It’s okay baby. Dr Xavi Hernandez is a friend of ours, baby. You’ll be fine. Don’t cry.” Sergio reassured the boy as he slowly rocked the boy side to side in his arms.

 

Iker took a half day as he took the kids to school and asked Xabi to take over his afternoon classes for him. It had been quite a problem for Iker to convince Cristiano and Isco that nothing was wrong with James. “Are you sure James is okay?” Isco had asked Iker as his Dad hugged them before letting them off to their classes. “Dad, are you sure that nothing is wrong?” Cristiano pressed. “Nothing happened kiddos. You know how James is not really fine right now so we just want to make sure that James will be fine.” Iker reassure his two kids.

 

Taking a half day, Iker hurried back home only to find James crying his heart out in Sergio’s arms. “What happened here?” Iker asked as he sat next to Sergio and rubbed James’s back. “We’re just a little hesitant about meeting Xavi” Sergio said. “Xavi is a nice doctor as well as a nice person, kiddo. You’ll be fine. It will go smoothly. Don’t you worry?” Iker reassured James.

 

Iker and Sergio both knew that asking James to see a psychologist was a big thing to ask from the little boy but they knew they were doing it only to help James. They know that James hadn’t opened up about his past trauma and hopefully he would be able to talk to Xavi. Pressing a kiss to the back of James’s head, Iker hoped that his friend Xavi could help James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter?  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments.


	13. The first session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James’s first session with Dr Xavi bring up some memories James never wanted to remember again. After the session, Xavi comes up with the one solution that can help James get over his traumatic past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of non-con rape.

Losing a mother at an early age, having an abusive father, getting raped and living in the trauma afterwards were definitely taking a toll on James. It seemed logical that James would crumble under pressure and the accumulating wet sheets and nightmares were just proof of it. And going according to opinions they’ve got, Iker and Sergio had no other options left except than taking James to see a psychologist.

 

James seemed to have closed in on himself as they drove to Xavi’s clinic. Iker and Sergio kept shooting each other’s a nervous glance as James sniffled quietly in the backseat. The boy seemed to do not want to talk to them after they’d told him it was time to see the doctor. Iker sighed as he hoped that what he was doing was right and that he wasn’t adding up any stress on the boy. Hopefully, Xavi would be able to tell them more about it.

 

James had decided that he wouldn’t talk to anyone. This way, they won’t get to know his secrets. But once they got down and went to sit in the waiting room, James had immediately clung to Sergio. The man cooed softly when he noticed the scared expression on James’s face. Sergio pulled James nearly halfway on his lap and brought a smile on Iker’s face. James had slowly been warming and making a place in both Iker and Sergio’s heart lately.

 

Five minutes later, they were led to Xavi’s consulting room. “If it’s not Iker Casillas and his man, Sergio” Xavi happily mumbled as he looked up to his friends. “Nice to see you Xavi” Iker said as both he and Sergio each gave Xavi a hug. “And this one must be the little James that you’ve told me about” Xavi said extending his hand towards James for a handshake when the boy hid behind Sergio again. “He’s a bit shy” Iker was quick to defend the boy. Xavi smiled at the two men before taking a seat behind the desk. “So, James, should we begin our first session?” Xavi asked.

 

James sat with Sergio as he tried to avoid the questions from Xavi. He refused to talk about his mother except for mumbling something in a low voice that Xavi managed to hear. “Dad’s right I killed mum” James had mumbled. Iker and Sergio gasped softly but Xavi decided not to comment about that. Xavi continued asking James some questions about his mum and dad and the boy would only mumble about how he deserved all what he got. But when Xavi asked him about that horrific night, James got quiet again.

 

“I think we should perhaps have a one on one talk, James?” Xavi said. Iker and Sergio nodded both getting up as they made their way to the door. But none of them was prepared to have James cry out a ‘no’ as he attached himself to Sergio again. “They stay, please?” James begged. Sergio smiled sadly as he pulled James in his side. “Alright, they stay. Nobody is separating you from your Daddies.” Xavi smiled. Both Iker and Sergio had a fond look on their face while James hadn’t even caught on what Xavi had said.

 

James stayed clinging to Sergio’s side. Iker was thankful that James insisted that they stay because by the end of the whole session, James had been a sobbing mess. The boy had to relive the whole experience as he recounted each and every detail of that incident. And James was sure that he will forever hate the word ‘rape.’ In the end of the session James had cried himself to sleep. “Your boy needs your help more than mine” Xavi said, “He needs a family. He never had a family in the true sense.” “He has a family now.” Iker said nodding towards Sergio who gave him a nod back as Xavi smiled at the little family in front of him.

 

When Iker and Sergio returned back, James was still fast asleep in Sergio’s arms. “Dad… Papa… Why did you take so long? How’s James now?” Cristiano asked. “He’s okay” Iker reassured Cristiano but did not miss the pout on his youngest face. Isco was glaring at James who was cuddled in Sergio’s arms. Iker hid a smile as he brought his youngest in a hug. “Do I see a green eyed monster?” Iker asked, chuckling. “No monster” Isco giggled as Iker started tickling him.

 

Thanks to Xavi’s first session, they were now sure that building a family with James will definitely help the boy move past his first family and accept them as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> And please let me know what you think of this chapter?


	14. Green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco had been the youngest of the Ramos-Casillas family but now with James being younger than him and his Dad and Papa being so affectionate to James, Isco couldn’t help but turn into a green eyed monster as he felt jealous of James.

Isco was the youngest of the family. He was spoilt rotten by his Dad and Papa but ever since James came, Isco started feeling a sudden jealousy towards the boy. He understood that James had gone through a lot in his life and needed some help but seeing his parents care that much for James, had started getting Isco very jealous. His Dad had said that James was family now and since James was the youngest, it meant that Isco would no longer be the youngest. And that wasn’t settling well with Isco.

 

It’s not that Isco hated James or didn’t understand the boy. On the contrary, Isco was the one who witnessed the violent side of James’s father and he was glad that James had been rescued from that man. He felt very bad that so many bad things happened to James. He was happy that James had finally gotten a family that could care for him. And his Papa and Dad were doing a good job at that but why did it have to be his Dad and his Papa. Don’t get him wrong. James was a good friend of Isco but Isco just couldn’t bear to see James all cuddled up in his Dad or Papa’s arms.

 

Lately, Iker had been noticing how Isco kept glaring at James. Ever since they’ve been to Xavi, as per the man’s suggestion, they had started being a bit more affectionate to James. The hugs and little ruffle to the hair became a common occurrence. Especially Sergio took to being a bit more affectionate to James somewhat seriously. It was not rare to find Sergio pulling James to sit on his lap or as Sergio would say ‘to cuddle for a while.’ But it had also become common for Isco to glare at James every time he saw his Papa being cuddly with James.

 

Iker had thought that it was just a phase that will pass very soon but he was very wrong. According to Xavi, if they kept James involved in activities it will help him take his mind off things. That’s why Iker started planning out the trainings a bit more frequently and truthfully speaking it was really helping James. And Iker made sure to keep encouraging James or praise the boy. But unfortunately, Isco had taken it very badly. Isco had returned back to the locker room to grab his shoes when he spotted Iker tying James’s shoes for him and that could only add more fuel to the fire.

 

In training, Iker had stood up to clap for James when the boy fired a shot pass Neuer who could do very little to even attempt a save. “Well done James” Iker cheered. Isco glared softly at the boy before trying to attempt a same kind of shot that Neuer stopped all while smirking at Isco. “Damn” Isco cursed softly. “It’s okay. You’ll get it right next time” James said, cheerfully. Isco didn’t say anything as he got back to the training and tried to tackle James to get the ball. But his tackle had been a rough one as James fell on his back wincing when it made some old bruises hurt again.

 

Iker had been watching the boys train when suddenly he saw Isco make the rough tackle and then heard a cry of pain from James. Running to James, he crouched down in front of the boy. “What’s wrong? Were you hurt?” Iker asked. James shook his head but looked down and Iker understood what the matter was as he lifted James up in his arms. “Boys, training is over for the day. Everybody, go back home. Isco, to the car.” Iker instructed. Isco huffed as he ran to the car without even changing his clothes and waited for Iker to arrive with James still in his arms and Cristiano.

 

When they reached home, Sergio immediately noticed the tensed mood when the boys stepped in. “What happened?” Sergio asked. “Isco decided that making a rough tackle on James was a nice thing to do that also in training” Iker said, passing James to Sergio. “Isco” Sergio gently scolded. “You both are mean. You like James more than me. James gets all the cuddles. James gets Dad’s praises and I get nothing” Isco shouted as he ran away to his room. “What was that?” Iker gasped. Sergio sighed as he gently bounced James in his arms. “Isco is just a bit upset. Don’t pay attention to him.” Sergio said. “I’ll talk to him” Cristiano offered.

 

Pushing Isco’s bedroom door open, Cristiano sighed when he heard the sobs coming from his little brother who was seated on the floor with his back to the wall and his head buried in his knees. Cristiano sat next to him as he softly rubbed Isco’s back, “what happened to you all of a sudden?” “They love James more” Isco sobbed out. “Oh come on you idiot, do you think Dad or Papa loves me more than you or you more than me? Then why would they love James more than you?” Cristiano explained. “But they give him more cuddles and…” Isco trailed off. “If you had paid more attention, you would notice that Dad and Papa still give you cuddles and hugs. It’s just that James is getting them more often. And that’s because James needs them, baby. He never got cuddles in his life. Can you live without getting Dad or Papa’s hugs and cuddles? Think about it, James never got them. Dad and Papa are just making sure that James finally gets those hugs and cuddles.” Cristiano said. “Really?” Isco asked. Cristiano nodded.

 

Ten minutes later, Isco and Cristiano came back downstairs and Isco ran straight up to his Dad. “I’m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to hurt James or shout at you” Isco sobbed. Smiling, Iker pulled Isco in a hug and assured him that he was not angry anymore at him before mouthing a ‘thank you’ at Cristiano.

 

That night, James had unfortunately woke up with another nightmare. He heard his door open and was about to mumble an apology at Iker and Sergio when he saw Isco there. “Isco?” James asked. “Yeah! You had a nightmare?” Isco asked. James nodded. “You know what helped me when I had nightmares? It was my old teddy.” Isco said. James looked over to his rabbit toy but blushed as he caught Isco looking to it too. “They always help to chase the nightmares” Isco assured James as he handed him the rabbit and climbed in bed next to James. “I’ll stay with you and chase the nightmares away.” Isco said. “Why are you helping me? You were angry earlier” James asked. “I was being stupid earlier. Now go to sleep.” Isco said. James nodded snuggling in Isco’s side with his rabbit held firmly in his hand.

 

Standing at the door, Sergio and Iker smiled at Isco and James. Finally, they won’t have to deal with a green eyed monster again as Isco seemed to have gotten over his jealousy issues with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments.  
> Let me know how you found this chapter.


	15. Hard to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had slowly become part of the Ramos-Casillas family but then one night, one phone call came that snatched James away from the family. And Iker had to say goodbye to his boy. Maybe forever?

It had been nearly two and a half months that James had been staying with the Ramos-Casillas family. With the help of two awesome father figures like Iker and Sergio and two awesome brothers like Cristiano and Isco, James was slowly moving on from his traumatic past. It wasn’t easy but his family was trying their best for him. Dr Xavi was being an excellent help. His friends Toni, Marcelo, their whole school football team and even Coach Xabi were helping the boy settle down. He was getting better until that one phone call came.

 

It had been a Friday evening when the boys were having a movie night that that much dreaded phone call came. The boys had been watching a movie and Sergio was cooking in the kitchen occasionally smiling as he heard the boys giggling. Iker had walked down and smiled at the boys before moving to kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sergio. They were both interrupted by a phone call that caused Iker to groan as he detached himself from Sergio to go pick up the phone. “Hello” Iker greeted cheerfully but soon his expression changed. After a while when Iker hung up the phone, Sergio could visibly notice the tension on Iker’s face. “Who was on the phone?” Sergio asked. “Social service” Iker replied, “James’s mother’s sister wants to take him in.” “Are you kidding me?” Sergio said but Iker’s frown had confirmed the man was very serious.

 

When James learned about his aunt wanting to take him in, he wasn’t sure how to react. “Have you ever met your aunt?” Sergio asked. “When mum was still here then” James mumbled, “Why is she here now? She never met me after mum went away.” “I don’t know about that but tomorrow she is coming here” Iker said. “Do I have to go with her?” James asked. “Do you want to?” Sergio asked. “I don’t know” James shrugged. Sergio sighed, letting the boy go to bed as it was quite late. As soon as James was tucked in and both man had checked on the other two boys, Sergio turned to Iker, “we’re not letting James go, right?” “His aunt is his next kin. If she wants to take the boy in then we can’t do anything.” Iker admitted.

 

Unfortunately for them the next morning came a bit too soon. Sergio was the one to break the news about James’s aunt to Cristiano and Isco. Both boys didn’t take the news to well but noticing the tension around they chose to keep quite except of Isco’s sniffles that was equal to the moist eyes of Sergio himself. Cristiano was the only who was still hoping that James’s aunt wouldn’t actually take the boy away but when the woman arrived, they were sure that she would take James away. She was somebody that was already giving them a very negative feeling.

 

James’s aunt, Marianne, was accompanied by the cop who had handled James’s case when the boy had been admitted to the hospital. But unfortunately the man also seemed helpless. “John, tell me you can help us keep the boy” Sergio whispered. “She has the papers to confirm that she is a relative and we cannot stop her” John, the cop, said. “James, shall we?” Marianne said. The woman seemed not even interested to meet Iker and Sergio. James turned to Iker and Sergio, eyes pleading but Iker avoided looking in those eyes, letting Sergio pull the boy in a hug. Cristiano and Isco also pulled James in a quick hug. “James, we’re getting late” Marianne said. Iker forced a smile as he patted James on the back. “You can always call and drop by you know.” Iker said. James nodded as he followed his aunt, occasionally turning back to see his family.

 

Sergio had tried to keep his emotions in check but when Isco mumbled, “I never wanted him to go away. Did he go because I was jealous of him, Papa?” “Oh, Isco, it wasn’t your fault, baby. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Sergio said, his own tears slipping down his face as he pulled both Cristiano and Iker in a hug. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Iker slipping away from the room. Iker was the only who was still trying to block his emotions.

 

Later after Sergio had tucked both Cristiano and Isco in, he stumbled by James’s room. Call it a habit that he had gotten into in those few months or perhaps he was missing James but Sergio’s feet had led him to James’s room. He wasn’t alone there though. Sitting in bed, Iker had something clutched in his hand. Sergio sat by him as he put a hand on Iker’s shoulder. “He forgot his toy, his rabbit. How will he sleep? If those nightmares come back, he will need the rabbit. God, he’ll need us.” Iker broke down, letting his emotions finally catch up with him. Sergio gently pulled his husband in a hug. “I know. He wasn’t our son but he was slowly becoming part of the family. I just hope his aunt will take good care of him. I mean it’s his mother’s sister right? She will definitely take care of our boy” Sergio said.

 

“I hope so, Sergio. I hope so.” Iker mumbled, still clutching the stuff toy of James’s to his heart as he pulled Sergio close to him. He really hoped that James’s aunt, Marianne will actually take care of their little broken boy but yet, saying goodbye was always hard. Maybe that was the only moments they could share with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.  
> Question – Is that aunt actually good or evil? :P


	16. Facing the reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and his family find themselves facing the reality of James not being with them anymore. The boy had already been warming up to them but now they had to face the reality that James isn’t there son and he had to go someday. All they could hope was that James’s aunt will take care of him but that is not the case, James learns quickly.

It’s not that James doubted his aunt but the woman had never bothered about him before and he just couldn’t understand why she was back now. But James understood everything as soon as they reached the woman’s house and she dragged him inside by his arm. “First you killed my sister and then you put a false charge on her husband that he was abusing you and selling you off to people? Well, James you have no idea what nightmares are? I’ll make you live your worst nightmare.” Marianne said. Cowering in fear, James could only stare at her as he wished that somehow this turned into a dream and he would be back at home with the Ramos-Casillas family.

 

Meanwhile at the Ramos-Casillas house things weren’t getting any better. Ever since James’s aunt took the boy away, Iker had been completely broken. Coming Monday, Sergio was forced to let Cristiano and Isco stay back home. It had been a hard weekend for the boys along with them. Isco had been very upset, going far to even blaming himself and his jealousy for James’s absence. While, Cristiano just couldn’t cope with the feeling of not being able to stop James from going away. Sergio, on the other hand was tired of taking care of the kids and the house by himself as he also tried to keep James’s memories away because he knew Iker, right now, was too broken for anything.

 

Iker was the one who first met James. He was the one to see James the first time after that horrible incident with the boy. He had jumped on the first suggestion to take the boy in. And slowly, the boy was making a place in his heart and Iker knew that between him and Sergio, they had already started considering the boy as their third kid, their youngest son. But circumstances led them to say goodbye to their kid and to face the cruel reality that James wasn’t actually their kid. Now all what Iker could hope was that James’s aunt will take care of the boy.

 

By Wednesday, Sergio had to make the boys go to school. He couldn’t let them stay at home for long. Sergio had even had to force Iker to go back to work. Iker had been as if lifeless but if they wanted to move on then they had to get back to their routine life. Sergio drove them home, promising the kids that he will be there to pick them up. He hugged both his sons and waved to them as they went to their classes. “It feels wrong to say goodbye to only two kids now. James had fallen in our routine.” Iker sighed. “He used to love the hugs and kisses more than these two.” Sergio chuckled, sadly. “See you later” Iker managed to say as he tried to retain his emotions.

 

Iker’s day wasn’t getting better. Early morning he caught Marcelo asking Isco about James and if hearing both boys sniffle slightly as they talked about James didn’t break his heart then Toni definitely did. While Iker was getting the boys to run laps, Toni had stayed behind. “What happened, Toni?” Iker asked the boy, crouching slightly in front of the boy. “Coach, why did James have to go away?” Toni asked. “His aunt came to take him away, Toni. We had to let him go.” Iker said. “But he was my best friend, Coach. Why did he leave?” Toni asked, lips quivering and prompting Iker to pull him in a hug. “I’m so sorry buddy. I’m so sorry” Iker mumbled, trying to comfort the boy. Toni and James had quite bonded over in the past few weeks and had become best of friends so Iker could understand that the boy was very upset that his best friend left.

 

By the evening as Iker returned back home, he couldn’t be more relieved to be back with his family even though the empty space where James used to sit was really bothering him. “How was school?” Sergio asked Iker. “I first hear Isco and Marcelo close to tears as they talked about James and then I have a full on bawling Toni in my arms, crying for his best friend. I swear it’s been too much.” Iker said, sighing. They both stayed quiet as Isco and Cristiano joined them at the dinner table. “Papa, you’ve set James’s place too” Cristiano stated and Sergio couldn’t help but sigh again.

 

The little family ate in silence before the phone rang again. “I hate that phone” Cristiano mumbled and Sergio found himself nodding along his oldest. Iker got up to take the phone. “Iker, its John here! You need to come to the police station right now.” The cops said as Iker picked the phone up. “What’s wrong, John” Iker asked, worried. “Just get here quickly” John simply said. Iker sighed but then the glum expression returned as he asked, “Is it James, John?” “Just get here, man” John said.

 

Hanging up the phone, Iker turned to Sergio and said, “It was John. I think something’s wrong and it concerns James.” “Oh God, I hope there’s nothing serious” Sergio said. Iker sighed. Hope was the only think they could do right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, I hope you’ll like it.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Let me know how you find this chapter.


	17. Back home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James thought hell had only been at his Dad’s place but with his aunt, he saw hell again. But thankfully he was rescued from there and managed to get back to the only family that he wanted. And finally, the Ramos-Casillas couple got their kid back home again.

****

He had walked into hell. That was the only thing that James could think of when his aunt Marianne told him of how he would make his life miserable. The first thing he noticed was that the house was completely awful. The house reeked of alcohol, smoke and drugs. And very soon, James realized that his aunt was in the bad business and that the nightmare he lived through at his house was going to be kind of similar if he didn’t find a way to escape from there.

 

The few days that James spent with the woman were absolutely horrible. He wasn’t one who eats a lot but with the Ramos-Casillas couple, James had started getting into a habit of at least eating regularly if not much. At Marianne’s house, James quickly learnt that food was a privilege not a necessity for everyone and especially not him. He made one mistake of stealing the food once and the amount of belt marks on his back was enough to make him hate food from now on.

 

He’d taken enough beatings from his own father but the belt from his aunt and his aunt’s fiancée was worse. In fact, James thought his life over when he saw his aunt invite some people over and the smell of drugs doubling over. Worse was when he got some looks and some winks thrown at him, James had quickly locked himself in his room, praying that he doesn’t have to go through the same nightmare that he lived through at this father’s place again.

 

He’d be forever grateful to the one who called the cops. Perhaps it was the neighbors. James had been hiding under his bed when the house got raided by the cops. He heard a few noises but didn’t even bother to look up when suddenly he heard someone say, “We found a kid. He looks underage, malnourished and very weak. We might need medical help for him.” James had tried struggling but he didn’t even know when he was lifted up and carried out.

 

He’d been sitting in the police station for some time now. At first the cops had thought of him as someone who was working with Marianne in the drugs business but then the cop that handled his case earlier arrived and immediately took James out of the interrogation room. James stuck close to John, the cop, ever since. He’d noticed the man ring someone as he closed on himself, curling up on the chair, waiting to hear what they would do next to him. He’d been sitting quietly when suddenly he heard a familiar voice say, “James.”

 

Looking up, James couldn’t help but burst in tears once he saw the familiar face, that is, Iker. “Oh baby, what happened to you?” Iker asked, pulling the boy in a hug and softly mumbling to him as he rubbed his back. “John, what happened?” Iker decided to ask the cop since James was crying too hard for him to get an answer from the boy. “His aunt was a drug addict and I looked into the case and instructed a raid to be conducted at her place. She was in the business.” John said. “What did he do to my boy?” Iker asked. “From what the medics have told us, James looked malnourished and there were some marks on his body that seems like he was beaten up at several times” John informed the man. Iker sighed, pulling James closer before saying his thanks to John and leaving with the kids.

 

James still clinging to him, Iker simply lifted the boy on his hips as he made his way back home. He hadn’t even rung the bell and Sergio had already flung the door open. “Oh God, James” Sergio sighed. Sergio braced himself as James flung himself in his arms. As Iker parked the car and came back in the house, he found Sergio sitting on the couch, cuddling up with James as Cristiano and Isco too had joined in the hug. Even if James was still sniffling while Cristiano and Isco tried to calm him down but secured in Sergio’s arms, Iker thought things would get better now that they got their kid back.

 

Things definitely felt well when after tucking in Cristiano and Isco, they got James tucked in bed too. “Look what they did to him” Sergio sighed, rubbing James’s back. “But at least we’ve got him back now.” “Yeah, we’ve got our kid back now.” Sergio sighed, before saying, “I don’t want to lose him now.” “I’ve got an idea for that” Iker said, smiling as he carded a hand through James’s hair, glad that they’ve got their kid back home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all still like the story.  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter?  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> And Happy New Year people! I hope this New Year be a good one for all of you.


	18. Smiling after a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back at home felt like a dream but with his family, James could find himself feeling much safer. Hesitant about being back to routine life, James actually finds his smile after a long time because after all, smiling after a long time feels really good.

When he woke up, the first thing James noticed was that he was home. It really surprised him to how quickly he had moved from the Ramos-Casillas couple’s house to his home. But James attributed it to his recent run in with the Aunt Marianne. Still disturbed by that incident, James couldn’t help but feel a little fear tugging at his heart. It still feels like a dream and James couldn’t help but think if his nightmare wasn’t yet over. And that’s how James found himself grabbing his worn out stuff toy and wandering to the main bedroom.

 

A little tug to his hand which lay to the side of the bed was how Sergio woke up. Opening his eyes, Sergio softly cooed at the boy who stood at his bedside, rubbing his eyes with a fist and looking much like a toddler. “What’s wrong, love?” Sergio asked. “Uhm… I woke up and…” James trailed off, not knowing how to exactly say that he wanted to confirm if the two men were still there. “It’s a bit too early to be awake” Sergio said, “Want to come up and grab some more sleep?” James simply nodded, allowing Sergio to pull him in the middle. Iker was awake but chose to stay quiet, letting Sergio take over the matter. “Is he okay?” Iker asked, once James fell asleep. “Yeah, looked a bit disturbed but it will be okay. We’ll be fine. We’ve got this.” Sergio said. Iker nodded, closing his eyes for a while when they heard Cristiano’s voice, “Are we having a sleepover?” “Can we come cuddle too?” Isco asked. “You’ve started this when you let one in. Now it’s your problem” Iker said but he still rolled over to allowed Cristiano and Isco in, making it a complete sleepover.

 

The kids were allowed to sleep in as Sergio and Iker went a little overboard with breakfast. When the kids finally came down, Isco and Cristiano let out a cheer when they the pancakes and all. It felt nice to see the kids finally happy but both Sergio and Iker felt a little bad when James only nibbled on a small bit of his pancake but at least the kid was eating which is far from what he had done throughout his nightmarish week. The kid definitely needed a lot more of fattening but Sergio was determined that slowly they’ll work their way there and for now, they would just allow James to make his choice.

 

Sergio and Iker were glad that it was weekend so they didn’t have to worry about school right now. They spent the weekend letting James recover on his sleep, spending some family time and mostly importantly grabbing another appointment with Dr Xavi. Xavi confirmed that James was indeed underweight and had been through much trauma lately and would need quite some time to recover from that. But Xavi also told them that they needed to get James back to a routine if they wanted him to recover fine while Sergio wanted to keep James out of school for a few more days.

 

James also was not really too fond of school right now. He felt safe at home with Sergio and Iker. He didn’t want to face others now. But unfortunately, Sergio couldn’t keep him more than two days home. “We can’t coddle him forever, Sergio. He needs to go to school. Besides, I’ll be there. I’ll watch out for him. Isco and Cristiano would undoubtedly keep an eye on James too. I’ve already talked to the principal. Xabi also said that he got James’s back. It will be fine, Serg. Don’t worry that much.” Iker tried to convince his mother hen husband. “How can I not worry? He’s just a baby.” Sergio sighed. “He’s not technically a baby” Iker said but on Sergio’s glare, he said, “but he’s your baby, I get it. But your baby still needs to go to school.”

 

That’s exactly how James found himself dressed for school and sitting in the car pouting all the way to school. He expected Sergio to speak for him but the man wasn’t even looking at him so James decided he won’t talk to Sergio too. When they stopped at the school, Sergio hugged both his sons and turned to James for a hug but the boy walked away, leaving Sergio to feel even worst as he glared back at his husband as if saying ‘look what you did.’ But James returned back, running to Sergio for a quick hug. He never knew how to be angry and looking at Sergio’s face, he could feel that he had hurt the man. “See, he still likes you the best.” Iker said. Sergio smiled as he got back to the car before turning to Iker, “you know, actually, he loves you more. He just doesn’t know how show it.” Despite shaking his head in denial, Iker couldn’t help but let the smile grow on his face.

 

James expected the usual glares from his classmates and others but for starters he got tackled in a hug by Marcelo who was still in his cheerful self. Next he was pulled in a group hug by the entire football team. Then there was Toni who actually looked much emotional to James but even James couldn’t deny that he had actually missed these guys. Shaking his head fondly as he followed the guys to class, he was stopped by Becky, the cheerleader of the football team. “Hey, you’ve got some pretty cool scars” Becky said. “Uh, thank you?” James didn’t actually know what to say. “I was wondering if we could be friends?” Becky asked. Usually girls didn’t really be friends with James so he didn’t quite know what to say but surely found himself stammering a ‘sure.’ “Cool” Becky smiled as she muttered a ‘see you later’ and walked by.

 

James turned back to see the entire football team watching him. “What?” James asked, blushing. “James got a girlfriend” Karim said in a sing song voice that was echoed in the hallways causing James to chuckle and somehow this little incident had somewhat lifted his mood.

 

That’s exactly how Sergio found his boys when he came to pick them up. Seeing a smile on Isco and Cristiano’s face after so long felt really good but the smile on James’s face spoke volume about it. Iker and Sergio found themselves mirroring the smile after all, they were all smiling after a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter?  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.


	19. It feels like family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had spent quite some time with the Ramos-Casillas family to say that the family surely felt like his own family too now. But with some incidents and some slip of tongues, even Iker and Sergio realize that between the five of them, it does feel like family.

James would be lying if he says he hadn’t gotten even more attached to Iker and Sergio recently. He had not been showered in love from his mother for a long time and after that he’d only suffer the abuse from his father. But with the Ramos-Casillas family, James started feeling the affection and togetherness of a family. Over the few weeks, James certainly learnt the definition of family and friends, especially family. Yup, he’d taken to calling the Ramos-Casillas family as his family.

 

Over the time he spent with the family, James noticed the little details that often escape people’s eyes. He noticed how much Sergio did for the whole family. From being the assistant manager of Real Madrid to taking care of the family, Sergio did all. And James had surely made his place in the man’s heart since Sergio found himself unable to resist James’s puppy eyes. James found about this fact one time after a nightmare when Sergio whisked him downstairs in the kitchen trying to calm his tears when he spotted a box of chocolates. Three chocolates later, James had quite calmed down but he was still forcing the tears to roll down his cheeks as he tried to get some more chocolates. “One more?” James asked. “No more. Iker will kill me.” Sergio said. James pouted, drawing a sigh from Sergio as the man handed him one more chocolate. “Sergio” Iker sighed as he walked down to see Sergio feeding an already chocolate covered James with more chocolates. “He was crying” Sergio tried to explain himself, “Look, he is still in tears.” “Really?” Iker asked, smiling. Sergio raised an eyebrow at that as he looked back to a giggling James. “You playing me huh?” Sergio chuckled as he got into a tickle fight with James. Thrown into a giggling fit, James giggled out a “stop… Papa, stop…” Both Iker and Sergio froze at that but James didn’t notice his slip but Sergio chose to enjoy James’s giggle as he ignored the little swell in his heart at James’s little slip.

 

On another occasion, James noticed how much Iker cared for the whole family. Masked behind that strict look was a soft heart. And even better than that, Iker was someone who without words could understand his family. James recently realized that after a particularly bad nightmare, James sought comfort from Iker and Sergio. Usually, he would tug on Sergio’s arm, waking the man up but when he went to knock at the door, Iker was already up. Unlike Sergio, Iker didn’t get to coddling the boy as soon as he sees the tears instead Iker took James down, bouncing the boy slightly in his arms to get him to calm down as he helped him drink some water. After the boy had calmed down enough, Iker tried asking him what his nightmare was about but when met with silence, Iker was quick to change the topic, putting on a movie in the background as he rubbed James’s back, trying to get the boy back to sleep. Typically what a Daddy would do.

 

As far as Isco and Cristiano were concerned, James had already accepted them as his big brothers. With Isco, James quickly learnt the fun of smuggling cookies from the kitchen, running around the house causing Sergio to get mini heart attacks. With Cristiano, it was like having a protective big brother. Recently, James found himself slammed in the lockers by some bullies but what James hadn’t expected was for Cristiano to be so protective of him. The bullies had caught themselves some serious trouble as Cristiano along with the whole football team stood up for James.

 

Whereas among his friends, James had totally bonded with Toni with whom he could really talk about anything. Marcelo was the one who could change his mood from upset to happy in seconds. And the whole football team felt like a second family to James. Becky was becoming quite friendly to him lately and James could see she was the first girl to ever even want to speak to him, so yeah they became friends quite quickly. Coach Xabi had become one to whom James could go to if he couldn’t see Iker or wanted to go to Iker. Lately, James had had a little panic attack on the field as the boys were training. It wasn’t bad but James really wanted to call it a day and return back to Iker. Thankfully, Xabi understood that look on the kid’s face and within minutes had taken him back to Iker. Dr Xavi was another person in his life who James had quickly warmed up to. The doctor had quite helped him but also made him realize that the Ramos-Casillas family was also his family.

 

Lately, Iker and Sergio had been planning to take the boys out to dinner. Everything had been perfect. They had their three boys completely enjoying themselves. It was all good except when they stepped out of the restaurant, they were flooded by the some media persons. The picture clicks and the pressing questions had both Iker and Sergio cursing the fact that being ex Real Madrid stars, they still attracted media attention. “Iker, Sergio did you both adopt a third son?” the questions bounced from different directions. Feeling another panic attack building up, James let out a panicked, “Daddy” as he clutched Iker’s pant leg. If Iker’s heart skipped a beat at that name, he tried not to show it as he lifted the boy in his arms, pressing his face in his shirt to calm the boy down. Looking over to Sergio, he found that his husband had things covered as he had Cristiano and Isco both pressed to his side.

 

“I swear I hate when they ask things about adoption. Isco gets upset at it and Cristiano too isn’t too comfortable with it.” Sergio mumbled after they had put the three boys in their own bed, seeing that they were a little shaken up. Not receiving an answer from Iker, Sergio looked up to see Iker smiling fondly at James. “What?” Sergio asked. “James called you Papa in the morning, right? He called me Daddy earlier” Iker smiled. “Might be just a slip of tongue” Sergio said, trying not to let themselves get fazed by that. “Might be but it felt like family, you know.” Iker said. “It do feels like family.” Sergio agreed. Surely, for the five of them, it does feel like family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a light something this time for all those who like a happy James!  
> Let me know how you found this chapter.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.


	20. Life's changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, James's life had changed. He now had a family and some caring friends. But stillnever one to get happiness so easily, James is a bit wary of it. But his family and friends are always there for him, whether to care and love him or to even spoil him sometimes.

For James, the Ramos-Casillas couple came as a blessing in his life. He never thought that he could for once ever have so many people in his life that loved and cared for him. James often thought that this must be a dream but then every time he woke up he could confirm that it was a beautiful reality that he was living. Unlike those cruel nightmares that were once his routine life.

In his entire life, James had learnt that happiness wasn't meant for him. Whenever he tasted happiness, a much bitter reality awaited him. But for once, James was enjoying the happiness spread in the Ramos-Casillas family. But deep down in his heart, James awaited the moment that his happiness will run out of stock. And even Iker and Sergio could see that their little boy was wary of happiness but they both were determined to make sure that James be no longer scared of happiness.

One of the too good thing happening in his life right now was having been selected for the school senior football team. As soon as James deemed himself fit to be part of training again, he got back to practice with the team. Being able to play football was one of the best thing that happened in his life. Sometimes, James had this fear that he might not be good enough for the team but when the Coach was Iker who was always of praises and encouragements, then James didn't really get an opportunity to be discouraged.

James can never say how much grateful he was to Iker, Sergio, Isco, Cristiano and his friends. They had changed his life. But there was one more person to whom James owed a lot and that person was David Luiz. As he moved to the Ramos-Casillas house, James didn't really have to work anymore, plus Iker had made it clear to James that he didn't want the kid to work. James was still still in touch with David over the phone but he rarely had time to meet the man which is why one day after school, James decided to drop by at the garage to meet the man.

It had been a day when Sergio and Iker were both busy and neither Sergio could come fetch them from school nor Iker could go drop them home as he was stuck in a staff meeting. There house wasn't too far from school so James wasn't too worried about walking back home. He'd done that plenty times. But just when he was about to leave, Becky stopped him. "Hey, are you coming to the party tonight?" Becky asked. "Uhm... I don't know. I haven't asked at home." James said. "James, you have to lie because parents obviously won't allow you otherwise. Or better sneak off." Becky said. "I don't know." James said, not too sure whether this was a good idea. "You have to come. Please babe."Becky said as she pecked James on the cheek, making the boy blush. Hearing some cheers, Becky quickly hurried away but not before saying, "See you tonight, love."

Isco joined James quickly after. "You and Becky going strong, huh?" Isco chuckled. James could only blush at that question. "So, are you coming to the party tonight?" Isco asked. "I haven't asked..." James trailed off. "Dude, don't even ask. They'll refuse as always which is why I'm sneaking off. If you want to go you have to sneak out. Let me know if you want to come." Isco said. James nodded. He managed to convince Isco to allow him to go see David and hurried off quickly.

David had always have a soft spot for James. When the boy went to live with Iker and Sergio, David kept in contact with the two men to reassure himself that James was fine. It was really a pleasant surprise for him to see James that day. "James, how are you, bud?" David asked, lifting the boy up for a hug. James let out a little squeak before chuckling. The two had quite a long conversation as David tried to reassure himself that James's daddies were taking good care of him. James did blush at the word 'daddies' but didn't correct the man. It had been quite late when James realized he needed to hurry back home. With a quick hug and a promise to take some time out to meet David again, James left for home.

When James reached home, Iker and Sergio were both home and Sergio was scolding a sniffling Iscoto have left James alone to return home. As soon as Sergio saw James, he pulled the boy in a hug. "Do you know how worried I was when I returned home and you weren't here?" Sergio said. "But I went to see David at the garage." James said. "Next time you go anywhere, let us know first. We were so worried baby" Iker said, squeezing James's shoulder.

James shared a look with Isco and both boys mentally conversed with each other, 'no other option except sneaking out for the party tonight.' James couldn't help but chuckle as he thought how his life had completely changed. Indeed, life's changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> I really appreciate it.


	21. Sneaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was really anxious about sneaking out for the party considering how protective Sergio and Iker are but he trusted Isco’s master plan for sneaking out. Except that the plan wasn’t fully successful and Iker and Sergio weren’t too happy parents about it.

It was a full proof plan. Or at least that’s what Isco had said. James trusted Isco on this since the boy definitely had more experience than him in such matters. After all, every time James had tried to sneak out from home when he was back at home with his father, he always got caught and the amount of beatings he took after that was enough for him to not even think about trying such stunts again. He was quite nervous about Isco’s plan to sneak out from home to go to the party but then who gets to be nervous around the always enthusiast Isco?

 

As per Isco’s plans, the boys faked sleep as Iker and Sergio tucked them in. James had started being anxious seeing that Iker and Sergio took much time in leaving his room as they talked about how James’s earlier stunt had gotten them worried. James couldn’t help but feel guilty as he listened to how he had scared both Iker and Sergio by not informing them that he would be late to reach home as he was going to meet David. He briefly wondered how Sergio and Iker would react if they knew that James and Isco were sneaking out tonight but those thoughts were pushed away as Isco knocked on his door, whisper shouting that they needed to hurry up if they didn’t want to get caught. Iker and Sergio slept on, oblivious to the two sneaking little fellas.

 

Their plan had been a success as the two boys managed to reach the party without any problems. As soon as they stepped in the party though, James started feeling a bit awkward. He wasn’t used to such parties. Isco had quickly joined his group of friends leaving James to scan the party for any familiar place. He saw Marcelo on the dance floor but decided against joining him. He was too shy to dance anyway. Toni had already told him that he wouldn’t be attending the party since his parents didn’t allow him and James for once started doubting if sneaking out wasn’t such a good idea after all. He was about to back off when a hand on his shoulder surprised him. “You came” Becky cheerily exclaimed. James raised an eyebrow at the enthusiasm but quickly realized that Becky was drunk. He really wondered now if coming here wasn’t a mistake.

 

James didn’t have to think too much about it as he found himself being dragged around by Becky to a group of people he had never noticed before. They turned out to be Becky’s group of friends and James was starting to get really uncomfortable. His awkwardness grew much as Becky literally forced two beers down James’s throat. No matter how much the boy spluttered or protested, neither did the cheers from the group subside nor did Becky stopped making him drink those beers. Two drinks down, James wasn’t really sure of how he felt. His protests again felt to deaf ears as a drunk Becky’s lips smashed against his own. His drunk mind brought him in a flashback of his abuse back at home but his panic wasn’t even noticed by anyone. But then a familiar voice pulled him out of that panic, “Are you okay, James?”

 

Before he could even open his eyes, James recognized the voice to be that of Cristiano’s which is why he didn’t panic when Cristiano pulled him away from the group to a secluded corner. “Hey buddy, what are you doing here? Did you come here alone? Did you ask at home? They let you come?” Cristiano asked in a single breath but then he realized that James was still kind of caught in a panic, “Okay… Okay… You got to calm down, okay? You’re fine.” When James managed to breathe normally again, he looked up at Cristiano before mumbling, “We sneaked out.” “We as in…” Cristiano trailed off. “Isco and I” James muttered. “Are you kidding me?” Cristiano sighed, looking around and spotting his little brother getting drunk with a group of friends. Cristiano barely had the time to say anything else as he spotted his fathers burst through the front door.

 

“Ooh… The parents are here” James heard a few gasps around. Lifting his head up, James blurrily saw Iker’s face before realizing the amount of trouble they were into. Unlike Iker who looked totally enraged, Sergio was quite relieved to have found James and Isco safe. They had been very worried to see Isco’s and James’s empty beds and it didn’t take long for them to realize the two of them had sneaked out to go to the party since Iker heard a lot about that party at school. And he also knew how unsafe it was for his kids to be here. Cristiano, being much older had been allowed to attend the party but one condition: to return home before midnight. But James and Isco were definitely not supposed to be here.

 

While Iker went to drag Isco out, Sergio helped James out of the building. James had only made it halfway till the car before he started throwing up. “Oh Lord” Sergio gasped, crouching down to rub James’s back, reassuring the boy that it was okay to throw up. Grabbing a water bottle from the car, Iker quickly returned back to James and Sergio, thankful that Cristiano decided to cut his party short to help his parents and watch over Isco while his parents tended to James. After throwing up, James let Iker help him sip some water but as soon as his eyes fluttered open, James panicked again. “Please don’t hit me” James gasped, backing away in fear. Iker and Sergio shared a worried look before Sergio intervened and picked James up, settling the boy in the back seat with Isco and Cristiano as they drove off.

 

Back at home, Iker and Sergio tucked the kids in again, preparing themselves to deal with hangovers the next morning. But sitting at James’s bedside, they couldn’t help but think about what James had said earlier. “Isco must have been the one who tugged him along to sneak out” Sergio said. “I’m so going to kill them tomorrow morning” Iker said. “James looked really scared earlier” Sergio mentioned. “What am I supposed to do now? They need to be punished but how do we punish the little one without scaring him or causing another panic or a flashback” Iker said. “We’ll figure it out” Sergio said, smiling. “Easy for you to say, Sergio. You’re not the one who punish them” Iker said. “Oh come on, I can’t see those tears when I scold them. They make me melt” Sergio sighed. “You’re such a mother” Iker chuckled, making his way to their room. “I’ll see how you manage to punish them tomorrow without feeling bad” Sergio smirked.

 

Tomorrow morning is definitely not going to be easy with the two fellas who decided sneaking out was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who is reading the story still likes the chapters.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.


	22. In a world of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning brings trouble for the two youngest in the Ramos-Casillas family. Hesitant to punish James, Iker finds himself facing a very awkward situation but soon James learns that being in a world of trouble with the Ramos-Casillas family was much different than back at home.

Morning came a little too soon for the Ramos-Casillas household. Sergio was the first to wake up as he let Iker sleep for some more and chose to start on breakfast early. He trudged by the boys’ rooms first and sighed as he thought about how two of his kids decided to be a brat last night. As he walked to the kitchen, Sergio couldn’t help but shake his head fondly as he thought of how James got influenced by Isco. It certainly did feel like a family, where the middle child would tug the youngest in doing mischief. But when caught by Daddy, both would certainly be punished. And what Sergio was worried about was the way James had reacted last night when he saw Iker and him. Sergio hoped that James would trust them enough to not have a flashback of his days back at his own house.

 

Iker was the next to wake up and walking to the kitchen, he frowned when he saw his husband’s worried expression. “Trouble?” Iker asked. “More like troublemakers” Sergio sighed. “Speaking of, where are they?” Iker asked. “Still asleep” came the reply as Cristiano walked in. “I seriously wonder what went through their head to sneak out like this” Iker said. “It’s definitely Isco’s plan” Cristiano said. “Isco knows better than pulling such a stunt and that too dragging his little brother in this” Iker sighed and then raised an eyebrow when both Sergio and Cristiano smiled brightly at him. That’s when Iker realized that he had addressed James as Isco’s little brother. And Iker couldn’t help but smile as well, hoping his words could be true and someday he could address the boy as his kids’ younger brothers without any worry or hesitation.

 

Isco was the next to wake up. A pounding headache was the reason why he woke up.  He gagged slightly as he willed his churning stomach to calm down. Feeling his stomach settle down, he groaned at the thought of facing his parents as he remembered his last night antics. He thought of sleeping in to avoid facing his family but it seemed to stupid as to how long would he be able to avoid them. He was debating his options when he heard a knock on the door. “Morning kid” Sergio said as he walked in with a glass of water and an aspirin. “Not so loud. My head hurts” Isco whimpered. “Hangover will do you that!” Sergio sighed but still helped Isco sit up to take the aspirin. “Come down after some time, your Dad wants to talk to you boys.” Sergio said and Isco couldn’t help but groan.

 

James woke up in a worse state than Isco. He woke up gagging and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Even though he had already thrown up much last night, his churning stomach wasn’t having any mercy on him. He wanted to look up when he heard the footsteps approaching but his stomach was his only concern at that time. “Is he okay?” James heard Iker ask. “How come he has something left to throw up? Iker, get an aspirin quick” Sergio said as he crouched down behind James, “Aww buddy! It’s not a good day for you, huh?” “Make it stop” James whimpered, letting Sergio scoop him up and helped him wash up quickly. “Here, drink this” Iker said, helping James wash the aspirin down with a glass of water. James gagged again but thankfully this time his stomach stayed still. Iker shook his head mumbling, “That’s called a hangover for you.” “I don’t like it” James pouted with quivering lips that had Sergio bouncing James in his arms as he shared a look with his worried husband.

 

Half an hour later, Iker was standing in front of his two troublemakers. Both looked very guilty already but Iker knew that he couldn’t let them go without a punishment and a scolding. “Whose idea was it to sneak out?” Iker asked. The two stayed quiet for a while as Iker sighed. “Do you know why I didn’t let both of you go to the party? I gave Cristiano the permission to go but not both of you, do you know why? Because that party wasn’t meant for kids of your age. Like it or not, that party wasn’t of your age. This underage drinking and most importantly the stuffs that goes on in this party. I know about the stuffs that these kids bring and how dangerous they are.” Iker said, “And what exactly went through your heads to sneak out like this?” James visibly flinched as Isco stiffened up as the harsh tone. But it wasn’t until Iker stretched an arm in front that James found himself cowering up and screaming, “Don’t hit. Please don’t hit.”

 

For a moment, Sergio and Iker both looked at the kid, stunned. But then Sergio’s fatherly instincts took over as he rushed to James, trying to pacify the scared child. But James pushed him away, his panic attack bringing him back to an episode with his abusive father. Sergio, shocked, shared a look with his husband who quickly took over. “James, look at me. I’m not going to hit you. I’m never going to hit you. Look, here are my hands. Look, I’m not hitting” Iker said, stretching out his hands for James to see. The kid peeked out from his hands and calmed down as he seemed to break out of his moment of panic. What surprised Iker was that James instead of cowering away from him, flung himself in Iker’s arms. “I’m sorry for sneaking out. I’m really sorry” James mumbled and when Iker saw the quivering lips and the tears, he felt his resolve break.

 

It took a lot from Iker to detach James from him and make him stand in front of him with Isco. “Don’t worry James. Dad will never hit us” Isco mumbled at James, making Sergio and Iker both smile. “Both of you are grounded for a month plus, you’ll get a list of chores to do as punishment” Iker said, earning a groan from Isco and “that’s it?” from James. “I’ll never hit you James. You get grounded, get your gadgets taken from you and you get house chores to do but I’ll never hit you.” Iker said. “And if you trouble me, you get corner time and forced nap time if you get cranky” Sergio added. “That’s worse” Cristiano added. Sergio glared at his oldest but the giggle from James had Sergio’s frown turn into a smile. “You think my punishments are a joke, fella? You’re going to get it now” Sergio said as he grabbed the kid and started tickling him. The once tense atmosphere turning into smiles and laughter.

 

For once James felt that being in a world of trouble is definitely not the same as it used to be back at home. Iker’s punishment seemed a bit boring and irritating but he outright laughed at Sergio’s means of punishment. Maybe punishment wasn’t really bad with the Ramos-Casillas family. Or perhaps the family was the thing that wasn’t bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments.  
> Do let me know your thoughts about this chapter!


	23. Testing his limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iker’s punishment, James wonders about those means of punishments. If he was back at home, he would have been beaten up senseless. Thus, James decides to test his limits and manages to get Sergio to punish him and clearly, Sergio’s punishment was the hardest of all.

James can’t believe it. He had just been in trouble with Iker for having sneaked out of the house to go to a party along with Isco and not even a week later, James got in trouble with Sergio. If he thought Iker’s punishment was hard then Sergio’s punishment was even harder. Being grounded and having to house chores was a hard punishment Sergio’s means of punishment was corner time and James was already having a hard time staying still.  “Nose touching the wall James” Sergio reminded the boy that was struggling to keep still. James groaned but didn’t protest otherwise as he glared at the wall.

 

Iker walked in the kitchen after his usual work out in the morning with his oldest, Cristiano. Spotting James in corner time in the kitchen, Iker gave a good chuckle. “I knew nobody can escape your punishment but I didn’t expect James to be on the list so soon” Iker laughed. “Even I thought he was the last person that I’ll ever punish but this little one owes me this little corner time.” Sergio huffed. “What did James do?” Cristiano asked. “Ask me what he didn’t do” Sergio sighed. “Okay then, what didn’t he do?” Cristiano cheekily asked. “Very funny, Cris” Sergio warned. They heard a little groan from the corner but Sergio was quick to scold James and remind him that he had ten more minutes of corner time.

 

All happened this morning when James decided he had enough of his punishments. He wasn’t able to go to football practice due to being grounded. He couldn’t meet Toni and Marcelo. He was tired of doing house chores. But most importantly he was testing his limits. He couldn’t help but think why Iker and Sergio hadn’t snapped at him. If it was his father, the man would have already beaten the man senseless. But Iker’s punishment was nowhere near what he used to suffer back at home. And when he heard from Isco and Cristiano about Sergio’s means of punishment, James couldn’t help but wonder if this was all a joke. There was only one way to confirm this and that was to push until Sergio punishes him.

 

That’s how James started off with the little tantrums. He refused to carry out any of the house chores he was given as punishment. He ignored Isco’s helpful warning to not push his Papa’s button. Sergio thought that James was tired and cranky and only needed a nap but when Sergio tried to convince him to take a nap, he literally fought the man until he was put in a corner. And that’s how James found himself standing in the corner with his nose touching the wall and waiting for the damn 15 minutes to be over after having had his timer reset twice because he wasn’t following the rules of standing in the corner.

 

Iker and Cristiano both laughed out loud after Sergio told them about James’s little misbehaving act. As James’s corner time punishment was done, Sergio brought the boy out from corner time. “Is his corner time done?” Isco asked as he walked in the kitchen after finishing his set of chores. “Yup but is he done misbehaving?” Sergio asked more to James than Isco. James simply stared at his feet not uttering a single word. “More like is he done testing his limits?” Iker asked and Sergio looked at his husband for a while before he gasped as he understood what had happened. “My father would have rather beaten me up than…” James trailed off as Sergio pulled him in a hug. “We’re not him, James. We’re definitely not him.” Sergio reassured the crying little boy in his arms. Iker patted James’s back. “Our punishments are not that bad, kiddo. Don’t worry” Iker chuckled earning a groan from all three boys. “Well, if you really want to test the limits and taste our punishments then there is one more punishment left.” Sergio said.

 

Minutes later, James found himself whining as he rolled over his stomach from the little air mattress in the living room to look up at Sergio who was in the kitchen cooking. He tried turning puppy eyes at Iker for the man to let him up but Iker only smiled at him as he got back to helping Sergio cook. Isco and Cristiano weren’t of any help as they quietly sniggered at him. James decided to test his luck as he tried to get up from the mattress. “Uh huh! Stay within my sight and back to your nap. You clearly need an early nap time punishment.” Sergio said.

 

James sighed as he rolled back on the mattress. All this for testing his limits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter.  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.


	24. Separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had gotten used to the Ramos-Casillas family and now that they had to go away for school regionals football match, James found himself having separation anxiety. Sure he had Iker by his side but the man would be just a coach for those three days. Isco, Cristiano, Marcelo and Toni would all be there but Sergio wouldn’t be there. And James was definitely having separation anxiety.

Back at home with his own father, James had always looked for reasons to get away from the man, from that home. But after having known the Ramos-Casillas family, after having known what a family really is, James found himself struggling to deny that he had gotten attached to them. He was aware of how many slip of tongues he had when he often called Sergio Papa or Iker as Daddy. But now that he had to go away from even one of them for a while, James found himself experiencing separation anxiety.

 

He’d gotten used to the routine life with the Ramos-Casillas family. He’d gotten attached to each and every member of the family. Whether it was to help Sergio in the kitchen or sometimes irritate the man enough to get an early naptime while lying on the air mattress in sight of Sergio but James had slowly made a little place in the man’s heart. And with Iker, James was a complete puppy following the man everywhere. He tried to perfect every skill of his to make his Daddy, no Coach happy and that was the main reason why he was on the school’s football team because he really wanted his Daddy to be happy with him so he gave his best for the team. James had gotten used to having nightmares but more than that he had gotten used to having either Sergio or Iker, or both men at his side to calm him down after those nightmares. They were his anchor that he always held to tightly.

 

But the news of them not being with him for at least three days was quite unsettling for James. The school had been selected for regionals and for three days they were going to stay at a lodge as they were playing away for the match. For those three days, James surely would have Iker by his side but he knew the man would be just a coach and he wasn’t too sure how to behave with him. Sure, he would even have Cristiano and Isco along but they were his seniors. Marcelo and Toni would also be with him but James had enough issues such as nightmares, panic attacks and the occasional bedwetting which he definitely didn’t want his friends to know. But James’s main problem was that Sergio wasn’t going to be with him for those three days.

 

Early morning as they set out for the journey, James was undoubtedly very nervous. Even Sergio had picked up on that. As he got the kids’ bags packed and getting them to the car, Sergio noticed the youngest one’s slow pace. “What’s the matter, James? You worried?” Sergio had tried asking James but instead of a reply, he had to brace himself as James threw himself in Sergio’s arms. Looking over, Iker shared a look with Sergio. “I’m gonna miss you Papa” Sergio managed to hear James mumble. “You’ll do good, baby. I’m so sure of that” Sergio patted James on the back, inwardly very worried about the kid.

 

As he waved his kids goodbye, Sergio let Iker pull him in a hug. “Three days without you? How am I gonna live?” Iker dramatically sighed. Sergio chuckled at first but then got serious again as he said, “Watch out for James. I’m worried about him.” “He’ll be fine” Iker said but on Sergio’s look, he added, “I’m gonna keep watch over him though.” “Make sure he eats, make sure he sleeps. Just watch over him okay? And make sure Isco doesn’t get in trouble. Keep a watch on Cris too” Sergio instructed. “Such a mother you are” Iker laughed but got in the car, waving goodbye to Sergio. Sergio waved back, sighing as he caught James staring at him until the car went out of sight.

 

Both Sergio and James had wished for the same thing simultaneously: let everything be good for that three days. And as Iker drove them to the school where the bus was waiting for them, James willed his fast beating heart to calm down as he realized he was indeed going through separation anxiety from Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you found the chapter.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.


	25. "I want Papa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just three days away from home. James could handle that, right? Except that halfway through the night, James wakes up crying for Sergio. He needs his Papa, after all.

James thought he’ll be okay. It was only three days of being away from home. He can handle that, right? It scares James sometime how quickly he took calling the Ramos-Casillas house as his home. It hadn’t even been that long time but James had really gotten attached to the Ramos-Casillas family. And now when he had to stay three days away from just Sergio, he had Iker, Isco and Cristiano by his side, yet those three days without Sergio was already making him go through separation issues.

 

James knew that those three days will go by very fast but that didn’t make his anxiety go away. He was apprehensive about many things. James had no idea how would he go through the night with his regular nightmares and occasional bedwetting. Isco was already rooming with his Mario and Marco. James had himself written off the option of rooming with Toni and Marcelo since he didn’t want them to learn about his night issues. But sitting around the dinner table, James couldn’t help but be worried about who he might be rooming with now. Thankfully, Iker had an insight about this problem and made the decision for James, “You’re rooming with Gareth and Cristiano, kiddo.” James had no idea whether to be relieved or not by this decision.

 

When he had walked in the room, Gareth and Cristiano tried to make James feel a little less uncomfortable. James had bunk in with Cristiano, trying his best not to fall asleep but he was unable to fight sleep. Halfway through the night, he woke screaming after relieving one of the incidents back home. “James, what happened?” Cristiano asked, trying to calm the boy but stopped reaching out once he saw the wide panicked eyes and the boy backing away in fear. “Is he okay?” Gareth asked. Shaking his head, Cristiano said, “Gareth, get my dad, quick.”

 

Minutes later, Iker and Xabi were barging through the door. “What’s wrong, baby?” Iker asked but he was not prepared for James to breaking in tears, screaming, “I want Papa.” Iker sighed, a sad smile on his face as he tried to tug the boy forward but stopped right in his tracks when he noticed the wet sheets. “Cris, Gareth, take mine and Xabi’s room. I’ll stay with James tonight” Iker said. “Is James okay, Dad” Cristiano asked. “He’ll be okay” Iker assured his oldest. As soon as the boys were off, Xabi asked, “Is it the nerves?” “That and…” Iker trailed off as James whimpered again, “I want Papa.” “I know kiddo. But I’m sure Daddy can fix this issue, too.” Iker tried to reassure the boy. “I’ll take care of the sheets and get us another room” Xabi said while Iker took the boy to get a quick rinse off.

 

James didn’t look too good after that shower. He was still sniffling every so often as Iker carried him to the room Xabi texted him. “He’ll be okay?” Xabi asked. “Yup, he’s okay. Aren’t you, bud?” Iker asked as he bounced the boy slightly in his arms. “Papa…” James whimpered again. “I know buddy but we can’t call him right now. It’s pretty late. He might be asleep.” Iker said, looking at the clock that said 2 a.m. James gave a sad nod, letting Iker tuck him in bed. “Goodnight baby” Iker whispered. “Night Daddy” James mumbled back, already letting sleep claim him.

 

Iker couldn’t help but smile as soon as he heard the boy say ‘Daddy’ and Xabi caught his smile. “Daddy and Papa? He’s settling in.” Xabi said. Iker smiled, looking over at the hand that was still holding a part of his shirt, not letting go yet. Fishing out his phone, Iker scrolled through the names until he reached the one that he really needed to talk to.

 

“Hello? Sergio? ...” Iker trailed as Xabi fondly shook his head at Iker, smiling widely, happy for his friends that their youngest was actually settling in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are liking the story.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments. ^^


	26. Sergio, The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker has a little plan to lift up James’s mood. Hopefully, Sergio can be their savior after their horrible night.

Iker was torn between being happy about hearing the word ‘Papa’ from James for Sergio, feeling jealous that the boy wanted his Papa even when his Daddy was there or feeling bad that James wasn’t feeling too good. But he knew exactly how to help his boy get his smile back and for that he actually needed the boy’s Papa. As soon as Sergio heard about James’s bad night, he got really worried and he couldn’t agree more to Iker’s little plan to put a smile on James’s face.

 

Nothing could cheer James up when he woke up early that morning. He did feel better to wake up in Iker’s arms because at least he was safe there but the boy was quick to push Iker away. It wasn’t that he had something against the man or preferred Sergio more but James was aware that right now Iker was his coach and when Isco and Cristiano were conscious of making the difference that the man was their coach right now and not their Dad, then James shouldn’t at all be clingy like that to the man. And that did no good to his current mood at all.

 

Iker had noticed the little frown that James was sporting and he couldn’t help but sigh. “I hope that doesn’t affect the match. Your plan better work, buddy” Xabi said, imitating the frowny face of James. Even James’s friends noticed the drop in mood from James. None of Marcelo’s jokes could make James smile. He wouldn’t talk to Toni. And the boy looked hell bent on avoiding Gareth and Cristiano after last night. Hopefully, his mood wouldn’t affect the match.

 

Iker had preferred to bench James for the first half of the match. He wasn’t sure if the boy could actually play when he was feeling that down. The team was doing okay at first but then they went 1-0 down. Coming next half, Iker knew that he should probably get James on. “He’s here” Xabi quietly mumbled and Iker couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief. Calling James on, Iker crouched down to his boy, “Make us proud, huh? I think Papa would love to see you on the score sheet.” The look on confusion on James’s face nearly had Iker chuckling as he turned the boy towards the stands were Sergio was waving to them. “Papa” the smile on James’s face this time had Iker chuckling really. Sergio really made a big impact as James ended having a good match even ending up scoring the winner after Mario scored the equalizer. Definitely, Sergio’s impact worked.

 

As soon as the match ended, James was the first to rush to Sergio. “I scored” James cheered as he let Sergio pull him in a hug. “I saw baby” Sergio chuckled. After their celebrations and all, they finally made their way back. Since it was late night, Iker and Xabi made the boys go through a quick dinner and back to sleep. But it was no surprise when the first knock to their own room, as Xabi got them a room of their own, came some minutes after they got in the room itself. “I… Uh…” James trailed off as Sergio just pulled the boy on to the bed, tickling the boy and earning a giggle from the boy.

 

Much later after James had fallen asleep, Iker spoke up, “He was so upset. And he wanted you. You literally saved the day. I should probably call you Sergio, The Savior.” Sergio smiled as he dropped a kiss on the boy’s forehead. Curious by the silence he received, Iker looked over to find Sergio sporting a worried look. “Spill” Iker said. “James would maybe have to testify in court against his father.” Sergio said. “What?” Iker gasped. “I got a call from John” Sergio said. “Just when things were starting to get better” Iker sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> I’m hoping that you’re all still liking the story, huh?


	27. Just like fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things started to get better for the Ramos-Casillas family, James has to now testify against his father. And it’s definitely not easy to explain to James that he has to testify against his own father. But then that man was not his father really, not in the sense that Iker and Sergio were at least.

Years before, he would have been looking for reasons to stay away from home, away from his father and now years later, he couldn’t even handle a day without Sergio. In fact, if James had to be honest, he would admit that there was a strange fear that would grip him whenever he was not within proximity of either Sergio or Iker, or even Isco and Cristiano. Maybe that’s the exact feeling of family, maybe that’s what a family was meant to be like.

 

It was because of that same feeling James immediately realized that there was something off with Sergio and Iker. On the way back home, they looked a little too pensive for James’s like. He had managed to whine and push his way to get to sit with Sergio on the way back home. That gave him enough time to conclude that indeed Sergio and Iker were worried about something. But they just weren’t telling anybody, they were not letting their worries known.

 

James’s doubts proved to be true when after reaching home, Iker told him that they needed to talk to him. “After your shower, just come downstairs. We have to talk to you.” Iker said. “Am I in trouble?” James asked. “No baby, of course not. You just come downstairs after your shower and we’ll have a little talk” Sergio assured the boy. James looked up at Iker, frowning slightly but the man just gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder. Sighing, James walked off, a little worried.

 

When he came downstairs after his shower, James noticed the tensed atmosphere. He clung to Sergio as soon as the man patted the seat next to him. “Listen sweetheart, you know how your father has been sent to jail, right? You, kind of, have to testify against him.” Sergio explained. “But…” James trailed off. “Listen kiddo, you know how he did bad things to you and made others do bad things to you too? You have to tell them all these things” Iker said. “But he always said that I deserved it” James stammered. “No baby, you never deserved it. He was wrong to make you go through all that. This is why you have to testify against him.” Sergio said. “But how can I? He is my father.” James said, breaking down in tears as both Iker and Sergio sighed.

 

“No he is not” Sergio said, all of a sudden. Iker raised an eyebrow at Sergio but the man ignored him as he pulled James in a hug, letting the boy cry himself out in his arms as he explained, “He is not your father. Not in the sense that it should be. In true sense actually, we are your fathers.” The confidence and warmth in Sergio’s voice reflected in James’s eyes as hope. And this time, Iker allowed a little smile to creep on his face.

 

Iker had no idea how this whole testifying thing was going to be but he was sure about one thing, as long as Sergio and he, were with James, no harm would happen to the boy. They would watch over the boy. Just like fathers are meant to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ever kudos and comments.  
> Hope you like this chapter.


	28. What he deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally the day of the first hearing. The Ramos-Casillas house is a total mess. But a bigger mess than that is James. His confrontation with his father goes completely wrong, bringing them to really ask the question about what James actually deserves.

The night before James had to go testify against his father was hell for all of them. James had gone back to his silent self. Iker had been a worrying mess and Sergio was letting his frustrations turn into anger. Cristiano and Isco seemed to be suffering the brunt of all this and that wasn’t any better to the already upset mood in the house. The Ramos-Casillas house wasn’t in one of their happy days right now, unfortunately.

 

This whole case itself had taken a toll on the whole family. Iker couldn’t focus on his class. Sergio had snapped at Cristiano twice and even made Isco tear up by scolding him for nothing. But they realized how messed up the situation was when James stumbled to their room, sobbing his little heart out and mumbling about his fears for the day that awaits them tomorrow. Truth to be told, they were all nervous for the next day.

 

Between Iker and Sergio, they managed to pull some contacts and finally all they had to do now was to bring James to court where there’ll be a private hearing. Early morning as Sergio got James dressed for the hearing, he could practically feel the nerves radiating from the boy. All he wanted to do was pull the boy in a hug, dress him up in comfortable clothes and just stay home and watch movies with the boy but he settled for a pat on the back and led his boy downstairs. They managed to convince Cristiano and Isco to go to school, thankfully. As soon as Iker saw James, he forced a smile and asked, “Ready?” The shrug that he got as answer was enough to draw a sigh from the older man.

 

As they sat waiting for the hearing to start, Sergio pulled James to snuggle in his lap. Whether it was to comfort James or himself, neither of them could say so. Minutes later, they were called inside. If James had been nervous before then he was downright scared when he saw his father. He managed to keep himself calm enough until Iker and Sergio were asked to step out so that they could ask James some questions in private. James had outright scrambled to attach himself to Sergio and finally the two men were allowed to stay. With Sergio and Iker’s support, James managed to recount every abuse, he suffered but was completely unprepared for his father to lash out on him. “He deserved every single piece of that beating. He deserved it for killing his mother. He deserved it for ruining my life.” The man shouted. If his heart wasn’t already dead with the amount of abuse he suffered from that man, then he felt it die at that time.

 

Sergio completely lost his cool at that time as he lunged at the man shouting to dare and touch James in his presence again. Iker went forward, scooping James in a hug as he mumbled, “He is wrong, baby. You never deserved that. Daddy and Papa both love you so much. You’re okay, baby. We got you.” Iker could feel James still trembling in his arms as he looked over to Sergio before shouting at the man, “Stop it Sergio. You’re scaring James even more.” Thankfully, Mr. Rodriguez had been restrained as Sergio snapped his attention back at James. “Oh God, baby” Sergio gasped when he saw the scared look on the boy’s face. “Are we done here?” Iker asked John, his cop friend who was there with them. Upon getting the confirmation from the man, Iker walked out with James still in his arms and Sergio following closely behind.

 

When they reached home, James had somehow fallen asleep. As they tucked him in their own bed, Sergio couldn’t help but say, “What kind of human being is that man?” “He is not worthy to be called human itself” Iker sighed. “Poor James, he doesn’t deserve all that” Sergio said. “You know what he deserves? A happy family! And he’s got that with us. Forever” Iker promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not much knowledge of private hearings or court matters so I’m sorry if I got something wrong.  
> Also thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Let me know how you found the chapter.


	29. He has to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Iker make it their job to bring back a smile on James’s face but a certain news brings back more negativity and upset feelings. It’s not easy for them to stop James from feeling guilty about his father’s sentence but between them two, they would make sure that James would be okay. He has to be okay.

Early morning’s sun has always been inspiring for Sergio. He always looked for inspiration from the shining sun and tried to absorb its energy and positivity. A look on the occupants of his bed and Sergio was close to letting the negativity get to him. But then he realized that if they wanted to give James all the happiness that he deserved then they had to provide a positive and cheerful atmosphere for the boy. So he rolled out of bed and set out on the task on the task to bring a smile on his baby boy’s face.

 

Sergio smiled at his husband who was protectively cuddling the little one even in his sleep. Trusting Iker to keep guard over the boy, Sergio walked to the kitchen. He knew James would probably not eat more than a few bites but he would feel better if the kid actually ate something. Sergio got to whipping up some pancakes for breakfast. Soon the smell of breakfast had Cristiano and Isco running downstairs to devour their breakfast. Sergio had to hold back a coo when Iker walked in with James still in his arms, wrapped up in a blanket. “We’re feeling somewhat under the weather” Iker informed. “Oh, get well soon James.” Isco innocently cheered. Iker smiled, tightening his hold on the boy in his arms. As expected James managed only a few bites before pushing the plate away. Sergio could already feel the blow on his positive mood.

 

Nevertheless, Sergio didn’t back down. Be it from trying to feed the boy or trying to coax a smile on his boy’s face by putting on his favorite movies. But James seemed content to just snuggle with either Iker or Sergio. When the boy finally asleep on Sergio on the couch, the man allowed himself to let out a relieved sigh. “As long as he is okay, I’m okay too.” Iker admitted. Sergio nodded. They were interrupted by a phone call and both Iker and Sergio groaned. They never liked phone calls especially after that incident with James.

 

The ringing of the phone woke James up. Sergio had been trying to rub the boy’s back and lull him back to sleep when they heard Iker’s voice echoing in the living room. “What happened?” Sergio asked Iker when the man returned. Iker sat down watching James look up at him with sleep filled eyes. “James’s father had been convicted for only five years.” Iker said. “Seriously?” Sergio groaned. James backed away slightly before asking, “My fault?” The look on James’s face was enough to break both men’s heart. “Not at all, baby” both echoed.

 

If you asked Sergio and Iker, they would tell you James’s father should have been imprisoned for life. But James had another point of view. He felt that he was at fault. But among Iker and Sergio, they would make sure that James would be okay. He had to be okay. After all, James had Sergio and Iker watching his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all still liking the story.  
> Let me know your views about this chapter.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.


	30. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they thought that everything was going to be alright, Sergio and Iker found themselves losing their youngest. James made up his mind to move out of the Ramos-Casillas house.

Sergio thought that things were finally getting back in place. Their little family had finally found happiness. But Sergio forgot one thing that James was one who always ran away from happiness. This time also when happiness came knocking their door, James was the one who turned his back to happiness. Just when they felt that they could be a happy family altogether, James was the one who refused this happiness.

 

For the first few days after James’s father’s sentence, the boy had been a complete mess. He clung to both Iker and Sergio, seeking the comfort and security that both men would readily provide him with. But after a few weeks, the boy started detaching himself from them. The hugs and cuddles grew lesser and lesser as the boy seemed to be keeping a distance from them. They had even tried seeking Dr Xavi’s help but James seemed to be purposely staying away from the two men.

 

In fact the distance between them grew so apart that Sergio and Iker found themselves packing James’s bag. The boy had made his decision to move out of the house. He was moving out of the foster home to go to an orphanage. No matter how much Sergio and Iker tried to persuade him, the boy seemed to have made up his mind. And that’s how Sergio found himself packing James’s bags while Iker tried to at least make sure that James would be in safe hands at the orphanage.

 

It had been hard for James to say goodbye but he was determined to not let it show on his face. He had hurriedly thumbed away a tear when he hugged Cristiano and Isco on his way out. “We’ll miss you, James.” Isco mumbled and James could only nod at that. “If anybody picks on you there, you just let me know, huh?” Cristiano made James promise. James allowed Sergio to pull him in a hug and fuss over him for a while. “I want you to take care of yourself, okay? Eat on time and regularly. Sleep well. I’ve packed your stuff toy inside just in case of nightmares. And keep in touch, alright? A phone call, if you can?” Sergio said. James nodded, not trusting himself to be able to say a word without breaking down in tears. On the way out, he got a hug from Iker too. “I’ll see you in school then. You let me know if ever anything happen or even anything happen or even if you just want to talk or want to come back” Iker said before promising, “I’ll come fetch you anytime.” With another nod, James followed his new caretaker, the responsible of the orphanage out.

 

His new caretaker, Carlos, seemed to be a good man. But James knew better than trusting anyone so soon. Besides the Ramos-Casillas family were the only one he trusted completely. “You’re going to stay here with five other boys, James. There is Lionel, Neymar, Luis, Sergio and Javier.” Carlos introduced the boys. Luis and Javier looked no one James wanted to mess with. Neymar looked like the cool kid around and so did Sergio who asked James to call him, ‘Kun.’ Lionel or Leo for the close ones, was somewhat like James, silent and the observing type. Soon, James let himself be dragged around by the boys.

 

James got acquainted with the boys very quickly. They even helped him unpack. They had been laughing about something when Luis asked, “we all want to be adopted or at least move to foster houses and you walked out of one by your own choice?” “Were they bad people?” Neymar asked when James didn’t answer Luis’s question. “No… Not at all. They were the best. Maybe the closest to what I can call parents but I’m too much of a trouble. They deserve better. They would be better without me” James sighed. Leo squeezed James’s shoulder, shaking his head at Kun and Javier who were about to say something.

 

James was making a new start now. Away from the life he wanted, away from happiness and comfort. He was making a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> Let me know how you found this chapter.


	31. The first incident at the orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds himself having difficulties to adapt to the orphanage. And it’s definitely not easy when he encounters with his first incident at the orphanage.

It wasn’t easy for James to adapt to the orphanage life. Sure he’d live his life partly like an orphan itself with his mother out of the picture early itself and his father being completely none existent for him but yet James found it difficult to mingle with the rest at the orphanage. But maybe it was just because he had gotten used to the Ramos-Casillas family. Maybe he was just missing them. But slowly, he started telling himself that it was for the best itself.

 

Surely the boys at the orphanage were helping James settle in. Javier and Luis became kind of like Cristiano for him. They would look out for James since outside of their little group, James learnt that there were bullies also in that orphanage. Kun and Neymar were just like Isco. They tried their best to get James to just have a good laugh and forget all his worries. But Leo had been James’s true confident. Leo had a somewhat similar personality as James quickly became the one to help James at least adjust to the orphanage if not settle in.

 

Their caretaker, Carlos, was a nice person but James had not really warmed up to the man. Sure the man tried to help James but James believed nobody could replace Iker and Sergio in his life. Often Javier, Luis, Kun and Neymar would pester him about why he left the Ramos-Casillas house and James finally admitted that he didn’t want to be a burden over the family. He believed that the two men were having too much to put up with him and in doing so, they were having to put James even before their two kids Cristiano and Isco and James didn’t want the two kids to suffer because of him. Besides he believed that they would be happier without him. “You’re a weird kid” Luis had told James. James had simply shrugged and allowed Leo to squeeze his shoulder.

 

Carlos had been nice to James ever since he came to the orphanage which is why James never expected the man to snap at him. And that also not over a petty thing like food. Sergio and Iker knew that James was never able to finish his plate. He was never forced to eat everything on plate but that doesn’t work with Carlos. Carlos didn’t appreciate when James ate only five spoons of the dinner before excusing himself. He considered it to be an insult to his cooking. “You sit your bum back on that chair, young man” Carlos shouted. “But I’m not hungry anymore” James mumbled. “I don’t care. You’re going to finish everything on your plate” Carlos warned. Leo shaking his head at James was what made the boy eat one more spoonful of that pasta but he was really full and felt like throwing up if he tried to eat more. And when Carlos slapped a hand on the table to prompt the boy to continue eating, James took his chance and ran up to his room.

 

It was the first time that James had face the fury of that man. He heard Carlos knocking on that door, scolding James for running away and warning the boy to come out. James didn’t open the door as he cried himself to sleep. Thankfully, the boys knew how to pick the lock and they let themselves in after Carlos had walked away. “Carlos is scary, buddy. You shouldn’t get in his bad book” Neymar said. Javier and Luis nodded as Leo frowned at the little boy who was curled up in his sleep, tear tracks evident on his face.

 

The next day, Carlos properly apologized to James but that didn’t help things between James and him. Sure, James nodded along but it was completely out of fear of that man. That day when he went to school and met with Iker during their football training, James was tempted to just tell them everything. Especially when Iker kept prodding him. “You’re okay, buddy? They treating you right at the orphanage? Papa misses you, buddy. Isco, Cris and I, we all miss you baby.” Iker said. But instead of saying anything, James let himself be pulled in a hug and just sigh in relief on being in safe arms for a while.

 

Maybe he should have told the man about the little incident at the orphanage. But it was just the first incident, right? Maybe there won’t be more? But who was he really kidding? The first incident at the orphanage might not necessarily be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> Your comments encourages me to keep going.


	32. Surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun falls sick causing the boys to skip school for a day and later James has a surprise visit from Toni. Slowly it turns into a visit that brought up a lot of questions.

Maybe James was wrong. Maybe Carlos was not a bad man. Ever since that first incident with the man, James had kept a distance from the man but slowly he eased up a little since the man didn’t do anything after that incident. In fact, Carlos looked to be feeling a bit guilty. Moreover, James didn’t have much to worry about as soon he had become quite good friends with Leo and his friends, and they became quite the protective figures around him. Surely James didn’t have much to fear, right?

 

For once, ever since leaving the Ramos-Casillas house, James found himself having a good day finally. Everything was going smoothly. There were no more issues with Carlos for the time being. He was getting on with his friends at the orphanage. He could see Iker at school and when Sergio came to drop or fetch Isco and Cristiano from school, he’d meet the man. He could spend time with Isco and Cristiano at school. He had his friends at school. He could see Toni and Marcelo. Life was going smoothly for him this time.

 

But what was even better for him was when he found Toni at his doorsteps on a Sunday. Since James had skipped school on Friday, Toni was very worried for the boy. Not only Toni but even Iker and Sergio had called him to make sure the boy was fine. And he was fine. He missed school because Kun had been sick and since Carlos wasn’t home that day, they had all stayed home to watch over the boy. He had frowned when Sergio told him that taking care of Kun was a nice thing to do but it wasn’t really his job. But since Sergio didn’t stretch over it much, James also didn’t think much of it. After all, it wasn’t a big deal if they had to take care of Kun. But it warmed James’s heart to see Toni pay him a surprise visit.

 

“I was so worried when we didn’t see you at school” Toni mumbled as soon as James led him inside. “I… Actually, Kun was sick and Carlos isn’t home so we all skipped school to look after him.” James stammered. “Oh” Toni said. “Hey James, you got a special friend at home?” they heard Neymar teased. “Uhm… He’s my best friend, Toni” James introduced the boy. “Best friend only?” Luis asked. “Yeah” James mumbled, blushing. He had no idea why he was blushing though. Toni was only a friend and nothing more, right?

 

Pushing aside those thoughts, James brought Toni to meet Kun and the rest of the boys. It felt nice for all of them to spend some time together but their little moment was soon ruined as Carlos barged through the door. “Who’s he?” was the first thing that Carlos asked upon seeing Toni. “My friend from school.” James quickly explained. “Why’s he here?” Carlos bluntly asked. James was about to reply when Leo quickly squeezed his hand and spoke in, “he’s come to meet James.” Carlos nodded before noticing that they were short of one kid. “Where’s Kun?” Carlos asked. “He’s sleeping. He did tell you he wasn’t fine in this morning but you still sent him to school.” Javier said. Toni raised an eyebrow at James but the boy himself looked confused about why the boys were lying.

 

Toni did notice the little tension after the man walked away. Clearly, Carlos didn’t like Toni coming over. As soon as Carlos was gone, James turned his curious eyes to the boys. “He won’t like it if he knew we all skipped school for Kun and it won’t be good for Kun especially.” Neymar explained. “Let’s say it is best if you don’t get on Carlos’s bad side.” Leo winced as he looked over to Kun. Toni sighed as he shared a look with James. He didn’t know why but suddenly he was very worried about James.

 

After a while, Toni told James that he was leaving and as the boy accompanied him to the door, Toni made James promise that if ever something is wrong, he’ll tell Toni about it. And as he watched Toni leave, James couldn’t help but remember Neymar and Luis’s teasing him. But Toni was just a friend, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> And as you can see the story is heading to a Toni/James one, let me know if this pairing is a good idea or not!


	33. Caretaker or monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly James start having his doubts on Carlos. Clearly, he is struggling to decide whether Carlos is a good person or not. Also, his friendship with Toni is progressing in a quite different direction other than friendship. But a shy James can’t put a name to that friendship.

If James started thinking that maybe Carlos was a good person, then he was highly mistaken. It didn’t take long for Carlos to learn that the boys had skipped school. And soon James learnt why Leo didn’t had stopped him from telling Carlos the real reason of Toni’s visit. Running laps, made to skip lunch and extra chores seemed like a torture for the boys but it was nothing compared to the bruises that were all over Kun’s body. It certainly wasn’t bruises from a fever. And that’s when James realized that Carlos was just like his own father was: A monster.

 

When they got back to school coming Monday, James had been so tempted to just tell Iker everything. Especially when a frantic Iker had pulled him aside to demand a full explanation for why he missed school on Friday. “Kun was sick” James simply mumbled, around the chocolate bar that Iker had handed to him. “Wasn’t Carlos or anyone there to take care of him?” Iker asked. “Nope, he had somewhere urgent to go and he didn’t know that Kun was sick” James lied. Iker had a feeling that James wasn’t being completely honest with him but the boy seemed to be sticking to his little story. “And why don’t you have lunch with you?” Iker asked. For a moment, James was thrown off guard but then quickly came up with a lie, “I forgot my lunch.” “Come on then, you’re sharing with me. Sergio made those sandwiches that you like.” Iker said, leading the boy to where he usually sits. He would gladly buy himself something for lunch afterwards.

 

It had been days since James had eaten something made by Sergio and with that one bite of the sandwich, James found himself missing the man, the boys, the home. He excused himself after lunch, hurrying to get away from Iker to hastily wipe off a tear when he walked right into Toni. “Are you okay? Are you crying?” Toni asked as he pulled James aside. “Just missing home” James admitted. “Oh buddy” Toni sighed, pulling James in for a hug as he pressed a kiss to the side of the boy’s head. If James blushed a little at that, Toni pretended not to see it, in order to calm his own racing heart. “Why don’t you go home for a bit? I’m sure Carlos won’t mind if you ask him to let you visit Sergio and the Coach” Toni said. “I’m not too sure about that” James mumbled before adding, “Some other day maybe. When Carlos is in a good mood, I’ll surely ask him.” It sounded strange to Toni that James had to wait for Carlos to be in a good mood to ask him permission to visit his previous foster home but the boy let it go for that time.

 

Between him and Toni, things were slowly crossing the limits of friendship though a shy James would only term it as good friends. He refused to think of it as anything else if Toni accompanied him back home. He shooed Toni off at the gate as he hurried to get inside when he saw Kun sitting outside. “What are you doing outside? You should be in bed, you’re still sick.” James said as he helped Kun back inside. “I was in time out” Kun mumbled. “Outside?” James asked but stopped right when he found Carlos raising an eyebrow at him. “Let’s just get inside. I don’t feel good” Kun whimpered. “Yeah right” James said as he helped Kun get in bed. “Hey, was that your friend that came to meet you at home. The boys told me about it” Kun asked. “Toni? Yeah, he’s my best friend” James said. “Just best friend?” Kun asked. James blushed a little before covering it with a quick nod. Kun smiled before adding, “don’t ever let Carlos know though.” James was about to ask Kun what he meant but the boy was already fast asleep.

 

Thoughts clouded with questions, James tried to make sense of what Kun had said. Surely, he believed Toni to be just his best friend but why did Kun say that Carlos shouldn’t know anything about it. Who was this Carlos, really? A caretaker or a monster in disguise of a caretaker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you found the chapter.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> It’s the kudos and comments that keep me going.


	34. Secrets and doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James starts questioning his feelings for Toni but feels himself clouded with doubts as he comes across a big secret in the orphanage.

With time, James and Toni were slowly becoming more than friends. Earlier, James would have no hesitation in saying that he and Toni were just best friends. But even he couldn’t deny that he may be having feelings for Toni. The shy little James though was not going to admit to his feelings anytime soon. Mainly, he was still hesitant and still clouded by doubts. But his doubts were soon going to be cleared as he came across a big secret in the orphanage.

 

With Toni’s help, he’d finally accepted that he was missing Sergio like hell. At school, he could see Iker, he could meet Cristiano and Isco but he could hardly see Sergio and that was only if the man came to drop or fetch Cristiano and Isco. Since James seemed hesitant to ask Carlos for permission, Toni and James came up with a plan to run off to the Ramos-Casillas house for a quick ten minutes meet with Sergio, worrying the man when he found himself arms full of a crying little boy.

 

“What happened? Toni, what happened to him?” Sergio asked. “Missed you” James mumbled when he realized that he was worrying the man. Thanks to Toni, James had been able to meet his Papa. Though it had been for only half an hour but James was utterly grateful for Toni to have pushed him to meet Sergio and finally Toni had insisted to accompany James. If their hands brushed against each other a few time, James desperately tried not to blush. Waving goodbye to Toni, James rushed inside to the Kun’s room. Lately, Kun had become a very good friend of his and besides Kun and Leo were the only ones who weren’t teasing him about Toni much. James hadn’t even bothered to knock at the door, barging through it when he suddenly stopped right in his tracks.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to…” James trailed off, a hand covering his eyes as Leo detached himself from Kun. Both boys giggling softly as they watched James blush as if he was the one who got caught kissing. “It was just a kiss, James.” Kun chuckled. “You guys are dating?” James asked. The identical smiles on Kun’s and Leo’s face was enough as answer.

 

James couldn’t believe that he’d spent a few weeks at the orphanage but it was now that he came across the big secret of the orphanage: the Kun and Leo love story. He had plenty of questions to ask them but he yet couldn’t ask any. Suddenly, he remembered how Kun had told him that if he and Toni were more than friends then he shouldn’t let Carlos know about it. And suddenly James found himself clouded with even more doubts.

 

 

He had doubts about his own feelings now. But slowly he was coming to terms to accept that maybe, he really had some feelings for Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for the time being. Building up for the big chapter (hopefully) in two weeks probably.  
> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> Your comments encourages me to keep going.


	35. The big next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused James has his doubts cleared as he finds examples of successful relationships around him with the likes of Kun and Leo and how could he forget his Daddy and Papa, Iker and Sergio. With their help, James and Toni finally take a next step into their relationship with Toni asking James out but the two of them meet with a big obstacle very soon. An obstacle that he was warned against.

James had to admit that ever since he learnt of the secret of Kun and Leo, it helped clear his doubts and confusions a lot. Maybe learning about Kun’s and Leo’s relationship was the needed push for his and Toni’s relationships. Because no matter how much he would deny that he and Toni were only good friends, it was quite clear that they both felt something more than friendship towards each other. Kun and Leo had slowly become kind of James’s and Toni’s role model for their new relationship.

 

Needless to say that when James finally admitted that he maybe has some feelings for Toni, it had given the boys all the liberty to tease the heck out of James. But it also helped James get lots of relationship advice from Leo and Kun. Basically, James also learnt that he was the only one who didn’t know about Leo and Kun being in a relationship. These two were probably in love from the diaper age itself. But it was their love, their support to each other that helped James understand that there was nothing different in falling in love with your best friend, no matter if he is of same gender to you. Love is love, after all.

 

At school, also his friends were quick to pick up at the growing fondness between Toni and James. While Marcelo obviously was the first to know, given his closeness with both James and Toni, the football team of the school wasn’t far from it though. Isco had managed to make James himself admit his feelings for Toni while Cristiano had simply known since he used to keep an eye over James. After them, it had been Iker’s turn to learn about that secret. And if Iker knows then Sergio has to know it someday or the other. But frankly speaking, it was more like a blessing for James to have so many people learning about it.

 

Starting with Marcelo, the boy had been the one to whom Toni would share his feelings and Marcelo though being the goofy one, proved to be an immense support for Toni. Isco had been the one to push him more towards Toni. Cristiano had on the hand taken the usual big brother step going as far as to threaten Toni if he breaks his littler brother’s heart, with the whole football team promising Toni a world of suffering if he makes James cry. But James’s biggest support where Iker and Sergio. He’d visit Sergio one day after school, when the man had wiped off a tear claiming he was emotional that his baby boy was growing up and becoming just like ‘Daddy and Papa.’ It was then that James realized that the biggest example of happy and absolutely normal couple was Iker and Sergio. His Daddy and Papa were absolutely his biggest ever example.

 

That realization had helped James a lot. And finally the two of them had taken the next step in their relationship when Toni officially asked James out. A simple ‘would you be my boyfriend’ had stolen James’s heart. That day when Toni accompanied James back home, it had been no simple brushing of hands but the two of them walked hands in hands like two smitten in love couple. When they reached home, the boys had left them alone as they hurried away to give the two of them some privacy. If James had been blushing a deep red color then Toni was nothing less.

 

Sat on the couch in the living room as the two of them made small awkward talks, Toni finally took his chance to pull James in a short sweet kiss. The two of them were lost in each other’s arms as they kissed each other. None of them two heard the front door open but they did hear the angry voice that came from behind them.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” came a voice that without any doubt belonged to Carlos, the same man that Kun had warned him about not letting his and Toni’s relationship be known to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments.  
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> Your kudos and comments keep me going.


	36. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos isn’t a happy when he learns of James and Toni’s relationship. The punish he reserved for James had the boy realizing the exact reason why Kun had warned him against Carlos learning about his and Toni’s growing friendship. When Toni finally manages to call James, he learns in what danger James was.

James always felt that happiness wasn’t meant for him. He was always scared when he felt himself being a little too happy. He always believed that he himself would jinx his own happiness. This was the main reason why when Toni asked him out, he was really happy but there was also a stranger that gripped his heart. He always wondered what if he was meant to be happy itself. What if he jinxed Toni along with himself? But right now, he really felt that he’d jinxed himself when he heard Carlos’s voice echo through the living room.

 

James had felt butterflies when Toni had pulled him in a kiss. It was just a small sweet one but if had warmed James’s heart. The two of them, eyes close, lips attached to each other, were just happy to finally be in each other’s arms. But maybe, really, they had jinxed their own happiness. Lost in each other’s arms, they’d miss the door opening but soon heard Carlos’s angry voice echo through the living room. James and Toni had both hurried to their feet as James mumbled, “I can explain.” “Who is he?” Carlos asked, pointing to Toni. “My boyfriend” James muttered. “Out! Get out of here” Carlos shouted at Toni. Toni was reluctant to leave James but the latter insisted that he’ll be fine and sent Toni home. That was his biggest mistake.

 

As soon as Toni left, Carlos turned to James, “What do you think you were doing? Do you know how disgusting that was? Kissing another man? I do not tolerate gays! That Ramos-Casillas couple surely had a deep effect on your brain.” James’s second mistake was to glare at Carlos but the boy couldn’t help it. He wasn’t going to tolerate Carlos speaking bad about the two people he considered as his Daddy and Papa. “How dare you glare at me?” Carlos shouted and unexpectedly, swing a hand to slap James right across the face. The noise drew the boys’ attention but when they came down, Carlos had removed his belt and turned to them, warning them, “Anyone gets in between, he’ll get the same punishment as James is about to get.”

 

For the next half an hour or an hour nearly, the only sound in the living room was of belt on skin. James’s body had taken more than he could even take. His whole body was black and blue when Carlos was done with him. Along with James, Kun also got hit with the belt when he tried to save James. Leo managed to drag Kun away from Carlos as James begged Carlos to continue hitting him instead of hitting Kun. In that attempt, Leo got a few hits, Kun got a bit more and James simply suffered through the whole abuse. They could only watch helplessly as Carlos kept hitting James.

 

James had thought that Carlos’s abuse wouldn’t stop but when he finally did, James couldn’t be more grateful. Luis and Javier had helped him back to the room while Neymar managed to sneak in Carlos’s room to get some ointments and bandages for James. James had finally learnt why Kun had told him to never let Carlos know about his and Toni’s relationship. Blinking sleepily at the boys, James saw Leo rubbing some ointment on Kun’s back. “He hit you before?” James asked Kun. “When he caught me and Leo together one day” Kun admitted. “That’s why you said not to let him know” James realized. “He doesn’t see homosexuality with a good eye” Leo said. “Is being gay bad?” James asked. “Do you think Leo and Kun being together is bad?” Luis snapped. “Hey” Javier patted Luis’s back. “Is your Daddy and Papa bad for being together?” Luis added. “No, they aren’t” James mumbled, a little smile creeping on his face. “You be what you want, buddy. You be what you want” Neymar smiled at James.

 

The next day when Toni reached the school, he was impatient to see James. He needed to make sure that the boy was okay. But James hadn’t come to school. This was worrying Toni more than he would prefer. He knew it would be dangerous to call at James’s place, especially after James had warned him against it but Toni needed to hear James’s voice at least. He managed to give James a call during lunch and after two tries at which Carlos picked the phone up, finally Leo had picked up the phone. Leo managed to get James down to take Toni’s call.

 

“Are you okay?” was Toni’s first question to James. “I…” James trailed off. He desperately wanted to tell Toni all about what Carlos did but he was scared if Carlos harms Toni too somehow. “Did he do something to you?” Toni asked James. Just then they heard Carlos’s voice, “Are you talking to that guy again? This time you won’t get the belt only. I’ll break your limbs” Carlos shouted. Toni heard James’s scream of pain and then the line got cut.

 

It had been a blind panic for Toni. He didn’t understand what to do. But somehow he managed to run to Iker with a desperate message, “James. He is in danger. You have to help him. He’ll kill him.” Toni gasped out to Iker in the staff room. “What? Who’ll kill him?” Iker asked the boy as he patted Toni’s back, trying to calm the boy enough to get an answer. “Carlos. He caught us kissing yesterday. I called James and I heard him say he is going to break James’s limbs.” Toni mumbled between panicked breaths and tears.

 

“Oh God” Iker could only gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know how you find the chapter.  
> It’s your comments and kudos that encourages me to write.


	37. In need of help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment that Carlos had reserved for James had the boy covered in bruises and in desperate need of help. Thankfully, help wasn’t too far. His Daddy was coming to his help.

James was the biggest idiot on earth. That’s exactly what he was. He always thought that he was a burden over people, he would close in on himself and never accept help. When David had tried helping him out back during the days he stayed with his father, James had kept much secrets from the man and that had absolutely not helped his case. Finally when he’d made himself at home with the Ramos-Casillas couple, he himself walked out on them, considering himself to be a burden over them. He refused their help. But right now help was the thing he needed the most.

 

As soon as Leo had told him about Toni’s call, James had been worried about Carlos overhearing them. He’d tried his best to keep the conversation short and quick but Carlos heard them. He’d known from that moment itself that the punishment was going to be worse than just the belt but hearing the man literally tell him that he is going to break his limbs had the hair on the back of his neck all raised up. He had shared a look with Leo but resigned to his fate as soon as he felt the first punch right to his jaw. He desperately wished that someone could come to his help. He desperately wished for the assault to be over. Unfortunately, Carlos had only just gotten started.

 

When Iker saw Toni running to him in tears, he’d known that the news wasn’t going to be good but he never thought that it would be about James. As he heard what Toni had to say, Iker felt his heart skip a beat. His baby boy was in danger. At first, he felt his limbs to be frozen but another sob from Toni, had Iker springing into action as quick as possible. Pulling his phone out, Iker was quick to give his cop friend, John, a quick call and tell him to reach the orphanage as quickly as possible. Turning to Toni, he pulled the boy in a quick hug. “Nothing will happen to James. I promise” Iker mumbled, shouting at one of the teachers to take care of Toni and explain his absence to the principal as he rushed out to save James.

 

Throughout the way, Iker had been very worried about James. He’d managed to call Sergio on the way and the man had been an absolute mess. Iker could hear him making the arrangements to leave the training ground as quickly as possible. Clearly, even Sergio wanted to be with James right now. When Iker reached the orphanage, he was relieved to see John reaching at the same time. “Iker, we’re going in. It’s probably dangerous. You need to stay out, okay?” John tried to keep Iker out. “My kid is in there, John. Don’t tell me to stay out” Iker shouted as he hurried to get in. He wasn’t going to stay out while his child was in danger in there.

 

As soon as they entered the house, Iker could hear James’s shouts coming from the top. He was about to run to it when John signaled him not to. A sob coming to his right, had him shift his attention there and he saw a kid not much older than James, covered in bruises. “Hey” Iker whispered as he gently approached the kids. An older looking one was quick to stand in between the kid and Iker. “Luis, look, it’s a cop” the other one mumbled. “Yes kids, we’re here to help you. Don’t worry. We won’t harm you. I’m a cop and he’s James’s Dad.” John was quick to reassure the five kids. “Mr. Casillas?” Leo asked. Iker could only nod as he crouched down, letting Leo cling onto him as he tried not to look at the unconscious kid that they were protecting. “Carlos hit Kun. He is going to kill James.” Leo gasped out. “Call an ambulance” Iker shouted at John after taking a look at Kun before running upstairs to save his baby boy.

 

Sergio had been a panicking mess as he hurried to get out of the training center and get to his youngest child as quickly as possible. But halfway to the orphanage, he got a call from John that told him to come to the hospital as quick as possible. If Sergio wasn’t panicking already then the call from John had his panic level shoot up high. As soon as he saw Iker, Sergio’s jog turn into a run, especially when he saw the man’s busted lip. “What happened? What’s with the bruises?” Sergio asked Iker, running a finger over the man’s busted lip. “He was hitting our kid. I hit him Serg… I saved our boy, I saved the kids.” Iker sighed. “I’m proud of you, babe. I’m proud of you” Sergio mumbled as he hugged his man tightly.

 

When Iker had reached the room where he could hear the screams of James, he had had to break the door open. What he saw had his heart breaking. There stood Carlos hitting, kicking and punching James. The bruises all over the boy’s face and body was doing nothing to stop Carlos. Iker, being one whose first choice was never violence, felt his own blood boiling as he charged over to the man, hitting him over and over again. It was only John who managed to pull Iker from over Carlos. “You’re going to kill him or what, Iker? Let go of him and take your kid to the hospital” John had shouted at Iker. One look at James and Iker was already on his heels to rush his boy to the hospital.

 

Back at the hospital, sat near James’s bed, both Iker and Sergio felt awful to see the bruises all over their baby boy. They let out a sigh of relief as soon as James’s eyes fluttered open. “Open your eyes, kiddo. That’s it. Easy does it” Sergio gently coaxed the boy into opening his eyes. “Papa?” James recognized the voice even in his medicated trance. “We’re here buddy. You’re okay now.” Sergio reassured the boy. “Carlos… He hit Kun and Leo. Javier, Ney and Luis tried to help me but Carlos hit them too.” James sobbed out. “I know buddy. But Daddy saved you all, right?” Sergio said. “Daddy saved us” James nodded, dozing off. Iker smiled, nodding along, grateful to have saved the boy.

 

As soon as James closed his eyes, Sergio turned to Iker, “I can’t take this anymore. We’re taking him home as soon as he gets discharged from here. And this time he is not going away. I can’t go through this again and again, Iker. Make it official this time. We’re adopting the boy” Sergio said. “We’re not letting go of him this time” Iker promised. If James heard the conversation, he didn’t let it show on his face, except for the little smile that crept on his face as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> Please do let me know how you found the chapter and if you have ideas for the next chapter.


	38. Officially ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio makes it clear that he wants James to be officially theirs now. And Iker shares the same opinion. Sitting beside James, Sergio has a little flashback about the adoption of Cristiano and Isco before they welcome James to their family.

Sitting by James’s bed, Sergio had couldn’t help but wipe off a tear from his eye. This kid had gone from their neighbor to their foster child and now would probably be his adopted son. He wasn’t really sure in which moment had that kid warmed up to their hearts, but he was certainly sure that this moment was the right one to make the child officially theirs. Sergio couldn’t bear going through such situations again now and after all, James was family now.

 

Even after going through the adoption process of two kids, Sergio could still feel himself be nervous. He still remembers the first time they went through the adoption process with Cristiano. Cristiano had been 3 years old when they adopted him. Years after their marriage, Sergio and Iker had both longed for a kid. The idea of surrogacy had crossed their minds but a charity visit to the orphanage with the Real Madrid team had changed Sergio’s mind. Sergio still remembers how the first thing he’d told Iker when he reached home had been, “I want a kid.”

 

Iker’s confusion at that time still makes Sergio laugh. His husband had just retired and was getting quite bored at home when all of a sudden his still playing for Real Madrid, husband had rushed through the door with a proposition that they’d been pondering over for quite some days. “I mean I want to adopt a child” Sergio clarified. “Did you meet one?” Iker asked. “No, I… I didn’t meet one but many of them. I…” Sergio trailed off. Iker had simply laughed as he pulled his goofy husband in a hug before saying, “how about we visit that orphanage that you’ve been to and look for our kid?” If Sergio wasn’t already in love with Iker, then he fell a little more in love with the man.

 

That’s how they met Cristiano. The three year old was the star of the orphanage. He was very easily charming everybody in there. The other kids in the orphanage would look up to him. But behind that cool toddler look was a scared little boy. The woman working there had told them how Cristiano would himself refuse to be adopted even when people would be ready to take him in. While Sergio had already seemed to make his mind on the kid, Iker took a different approach to the boy. They met the boy regularly for about two weeks. They would take him out to play football. On some occasions, they would take the kid out to the park too. They reassured the kid that they actually wanted to take him home and it wasn’t just an ‘I’ll take the cool one in the orphanage.’

 

A month later, they had brought the three year old home with them. Cristiano’s mother had given him up when he was 2 years old. The poverty and a drunkard as husband was too much for Cristiano’s mother to handle a baby on top of that. She had no option than to give up on her child while Cristiano lived with the rejection for nearly a year until Sergio and Iker found them. Cristiano had very easily made himself home and became both Iker and Sergio’s sweetheart very early itself.

 

Isco on the other hand was not somebody that they were planning to take in. Eight months after taking in Cristiano, a phone call had gotten Iker rushing to meet a childhood friend of his. A bad accident left Iker’s friend on his death bed while his wife had been killed in the crash itself. Iker had been able to meet his friend, Raven before the man passed away and he stayed behind for the funeral. They’d been very close during their childhood and Iker was close to the family too. During the funeral preparation, Iker met with a certain little Isco, Raven’s one year old son. The little one had simply had Iker wrapped around his little finger as Iker helped take care of the kid during that difficult time.

 

Sergio had joined him not long after with Cristiano. The little family of three had gone to offer their condolences to Raven’s family once more before leaving when baby Isco had crawled to Iker and tugged on his pant leg. If Iker blinked back tears at that time then Sergio too got overwhelmed. “He got attached” Raven’s mother sighed. “Me too” Iker admitted. They had been unable to return home that day as Raven’s mother called them not long after they’d set off for the airport.

 

When they returned back, they learnt of a shocking fact. Raven had made Iker become Isco’s guardian if anything happened to him. “I…” Iker had stammered. “Raven always said that you were his big brother. It makes sense that he’d leave Isco in your guardianship” Raven’s mother had said. “If it is okay with you, I think we’ll take Isco in” Sergio spoke on behalf of Iker. “I think that’s the best option” Raven’s mother said. Iker looked up to see Isco and Cristiano playing together. With trembling lips, he mumbled a soft thank you to Sergio and got up to pull both Isco and Cristiano in a hug.

 

At that time, Sergio had felt his family to be complete but with James’s arrival, the little piece that was missing in their lives felt complete now. And he was desperate to make James part of their little family. Granted, he wasn’t there to change some dirty diapers for James like he had to do with Isco. Though, Sergio had been completely clueless to changing diapers until Iker flew to his rescue. He also hadn’t been there to help the transition from pull ups to big boy underwear just like he’d been there for Cristiano but Sergio was all for to make the teenager officially theirs.

 

When James finally came to, properly, he found Sergio by his side. Looking around, he didn’t see Iker anywhere. Immediately sensing the boy’s apprehension, Sergio spoke up, “Daddy is bringing you a gift, buddy.” “Gift?” James asked. Sergio simply nodded and was about to ask James something when they were interrupted by James’s friends. He sat back watching as the kids piled up in a sort of group hug with James before pulling off sheepishly when James winced. When they pulled away, a kid with a cast on his arm approached them and pulled James in an awkward hug. “Kun, are you okay?” James asked in a raspy voice. The boy nodded. James had then introduced Sergio to his friends while anxiously watching the door for Iker’s return.

 

Not long after Iker walked in with James’s stuff toy in his arm and two boys anxiously waiting to be able to hug James. Sergio practically had to pull Isco and Cristiano from James in order to not let them either suffocate or hurt James with the hug. “Dad has a gift for you, James” Isco cheered. “We want you to be part of the family, James. We want you to be ours, officially. Sergio and I want a third son, a baby boy and Cristiano and Isco would be glad to have you as their little brother” Iker said. “Me?” James asked, surprised. “I don’t want you to go away again buddy. I want to keep you safe and protect you from everything bad” Sergio said, holding onto James’s hand. “I have the adoption papers ready but I need your approval before we sign it” Iker said. “You want me to be your son?” James asked. “Yes baby” both Sergio and Iker said. “Would you be our baby boy?” Sergio asked. At first James didn’t say anything but then came the soft ‘yes’ with a shy nod. “Welcome to the family baby brother” Cristiano cheered as they all went in for a group hug.

 

James finally had gotten a family. A family that was worth living for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> If anybody has a suggestion for the next chapter do let me know in the comments.


	39. Daddy and Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally becomes a member of the Ramos-Casillas family but he is yet to accept the family wholeheartedly. Though, they were giving James all the time he needed, it didn’t take long before the boy was actually caller Iker and Sergio, ‘Daddy and Papa’ respectively.

James was officially their son now. Sometimes, Sergio had a hard time believing that but yes, James was their child now. If their family felt complete with just the four of them before then now with the addition of James, their little family was just perfect. Sure the kid was a little messed up but who wouldn’t be after having gone through a terrible childhood. Now, though, James had a family who had his back, a family that was fixing up all his broken pieces.

 

Honestly speaking, Sergio hadn’t expected that James would readily accept them. Him, saying yes for the adoption was a pleasant surprise for the two fathers. They didn’t expect the boy to be wholeheartedly accepting them as Daddy and Papa even though the boy had said it a couple of times already. Both Sergio and Iker acknowledged that the kid addressing them as Daddy or Papa came in hard situations or as a slip of tongue, he had yet to say those words and actually mean it. Neither of their kids had taken to saying those words at the first time itself. Time was what brought them closer and the parents were determined to give James all the time he needed to make himself at home.

 

Sergio still remembers that Cristiano had taken about three to four months before actually calling Sergio Papa and sometime more to call Iker Daddy. At three, Cristiano had a vague memory of his own Daddy and Mama. It wasn’t easy for the kid to just call somebody else as his fathers, not to mention it was quite confusing to grasp the concept of two fathers at such a young age. But still with time, he himself accepted the two as his fathers and had now grown into a fine little young man who’d fight anyone who speaks a word against his Daddies.

 

Isco on the other hand had taken up to Iker very quickly. It took only a few days before the little one was himself addressing Iker as Daddy. His young age helpfully was quickly replacing his own father with Iker and not long after the word Papa was rolling off his tongue. Age was a pretty key factor in Isco’s case which certainly was the biggest disadvantage in James’s case. Sergio knew he should give it time but he, inwardly, was longing for the kid to just accept them.

 

Sitting on the couch, Iker had James wrapped up in blankets, settled on his lap as they watched an old football match of Real Madrid when Iker still used to play for them. Isco was snuggled in his side and Cristiano sat on the other side. Stood in the kitchen, Sergio thumbed a tear away and smiled fondly at the sight. James was still recovering and had easily clung onto Iker. The man was softly rubbing James’s back as he relished in the homely atmosphere. “Daddy” James said, pointing at the screen when he saw Iker on it. Iker, for a second, was quickly aware of the thump of his heart but soon he was smiling as James tugged on his arm and pointed to the screen again. This was definitely a scene that warmed Sergio’s heart.

 

But what warmed Sergio’s heart even more was when James looked up at him from Iker’s shoulder and stretched out an arm to Sergio, mumbling, “Papa.” For a moment Sergio stood there frozen but then he reminded himself that it was probably just a slip of tongue. James did that before. He probably didn’t mean it this time too. But he had just called Iker Daddy and then the boy was asking for him again. “Papa” Sergio heard the words again and then Iker turned to him with a smile, “Well, are you going to keep standing there, Papa?” If Sergio’s feet led him to the couch fast enough then he wasn’t complaining and not even when he pulled James in his own lap for a cuddle. No matter how many kids you have or how old your kid is, those words always warm your heart.

 

That night as they prepared to get to bed, Iker was trying to get James to fall asleep. Recently, the boy was sleeping with Sergio and Iker itself instead of the two of them having to run to the boy’s room with the occasional nightmares now making a regular appearance due to the past hectic incidents. As he felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep, James looked up to Sergio and Iker. “Is it okay if I call you Daddy and Papa?” James asked. “It’s more than okay” both Sergio and Iker confirmed.

 

This time, James happily welcomed sleep. He had a Daddy and Papa to watch over him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comments.  
> I’m open to suggestions.


	40. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to convince his Daddies to let him go back to school now that he feels much better. He later teams up with his Daddy to persuade his Papa to let him go back to school since he misses his friends and especially Toni. The man gives in and James gets a nice surprise at school while Sergio can’t help but worry about James and Toni’s growing relationship.

Seriously, his Papa and Daddy had lost their minds. They were too protective of him. He was quite better now but still his Daddy and Papa were adamant of keeping him from school. Mostly it was his Papa who was obstinate about him needing more time to heal but James wanted to return back to school now. He needed to get back to routine. He needed his friends by his side. Mainly, he needed to see someone. He needed to see Toni but that’s only if he manages to convince his parents to let him out of the house sometime.

 

James tried the easiest one first or perhaps the tough one in the house who seems to melt easily for James. Well his Daddy Iker was like that! It wasn’t too hard to convince his Daddy that he was ready to return back to school. Cuddled up in bed with Iker after one more nightmare last night, James took his chance to convince his Daddy in his Papa’s absence. “Something on your mind?” Iker asked when he noticed that the boy had woken up. “I want to go back to school now” James mumbled. “I know.” Iker said. “I want to meet my friends and all now” James sighed. “Friends or Toni?” Iker asked, chuckling when James tried to bury his blushing face in the blankets. “It’s not gonna be easy to convince your Papa though” Iker said and James frowned as he thought about it.

 

Iker decided to help James out by speaking to Sergio himself but as expected, Sergio was totally against the idea. “He needs more rest. School is off limits for at least a week more now” Sergio said. “Serg, he wants to meet his friends. And I think it will do him some good to be at school with his friends. I’ll take care of him. I’ll cut his classes short for the first week and let him stay with me mostly” Iker tried convincing Sergio. “Iker, no.” Sergio stood firm on his decision. “Sergio, actually, he wants to meet Toni. Spend some time with him. And be that sweet little couple together” Iker admitted. “Oh no. Now, I even more wouldn’t let him go. He’s too young to be dating. What if Toni breaks his heart?” Sergio said. “Oh you protective father! Let your kid grow up” Iker sighed but Sergio ignored him.

 

Sergio tried his best not to let himself be influenced by James’s puppy eyes. He knew exactly what kind of game his husband and youngest son were playing. He glared at Cristiano and Isco’s giggles as he sighed. “Fine, you can go to school tomorrow. But stay close to Isco. Cristiano, you have to watch over him. And you Iker, if he gets even one scratch, you’ll be in serious trouble” Sergio warned. “Thank you Papa” James cheered in excitement. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself” Sergio asked the boy and was answered by a tight hug from the boy. As the boys ran back to their rooms, Iker pulled Sergio in his arms. “And you call me the most worrying Dad” Iker chuckled. “I know exactly who is going to watch James like a hawk at school, Mr. Worrying Dad” Sergio laughed.

 

Coming Monday, James was off to school with his brothers. It felt really nice to have a family to drop him to school. He found himself smiling this time when Sergio kissed his forehead and waved at him as he followed Isco and Cristiano inside school. He met up halfway with Toni, hesitantly holding each other’s hand as they walked to their first class. It felt nice to meet his friends and the football team again. “Hey, I got a surprise for you” Iker said as he led him to the class. “Kun, Leo” James gasped. “Hey we’re here too” Neymar chuckled. “Ney, Luis, Javier” James gasped as he got pulled in a group hug. “Well, the orphanage decided to let them change school and they decided to come here” Iker explained at James’s confused stare. “I… This is a nice surprise” James mumbled.

 

James truly loved his decision to return back to school. He not only had his friends back but felt better to know that Kun and the rest will be fine now. They were by his side too. He took it easy throughout the day, counting on his Daddy and his brothers to have his back as well as his little boyfriend to be by his side.

 

Sergio, though, couldn’t help but think about James and Toni. He was suddenly very worried about these two being in a relationship. Was it just a worrying Dad’s thoughts or was it a bad intuition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a little late. Sorry.  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapter.   
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
> And Happy New Year to all of you. I hope 2017 brings all positive and good things and it be better than 2016.


	41. Protective Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Papa Sergio is having a hard time watching his youngest with a boyfriend. In his good intentions to protective his kid, Sergio kind of gets a bit overbearing. If James tries to understand his Papa then Toni is outright uncomfortable with it. All James can hope is that this will not bring more troubles to their little family.

Sergio had been one who had had many girlfriends as well as boyfriends throughout his school and high school period. He fell in love with Iker during his Real Madrid career and chose to settle down with the man. He went as far as adopting kids and forming a family with a man. Throughout his life, Sergio’s been one to never discourage his kids from dating someone or having a boyfriend or girlfriend. Sure, he’d been worried about them and occasionally found himself trying to protect his kids from a heartbreak or something. But things were different with James. Very different.

 

It took them so much time to finally be a family. With the amount of troubles that James ran in, Sergio found himself always wanting to wrap the boy in a safety bubble. Sure, James was liking the amount of attention and affection since he had missed out on it for a fair part of his life but soon he was getting a bit overwhelmed with all that overprotectiveness from Sergio. But Sergio had his reasons. This was his most fragile and most sensitive kid. And Sergio always felt like he needed to protect the boy, whether James appreciated it or not. It wasn’t just James being affected by that mother hen nature of Sergio. Slowly, it was rubbing off Toni too now.

 

James kind of understood his Papa’s behavior. With the amount of time that James spent in the Ramos-Casillas household, he learnt that Sergio had a sensitive heart behind his tough exterior. James could see that his Papa was worried about him. He even had a sit down and talk with his Papa and learnt that the man was only trying to protect him. James even had the back up to talk with his Daddy who confirmed the fact that Sergio was just trying to keep James from a heartbreak. James had tried his best to let his Papa know that Toni wasn’t going to hurt him. But he still couldn’t get his Papa to calm his worrying nerves.

 

While James understood his Papa’s worrying nature, Toni was having a hard time dealing with protective Papa bear. Toni accompanied James back home after school, one day. As soon as he stepped in the house, he sensed an awkwardness that he never felt before. Along with Sergio’s eyes being like a hawk following him constantly, Toni could also feel that the man wasn’t too happy to see him around. Sergio watched over the young couple throughout Toni’s hour or so visit to the house. While James had grown accustomed to Sergio’s worried self, Toni was quite uncomfortable with it. “You okay?” James had asked when he accompanied Toni to the door. “I guess” Toni shrugged as he said goodbye to his boyfriend, quite uncomfortably since he could still see Sergio trying hard not to let the two boys acknowledge his watchful eyes over them.

 

Iker had been watching his husband over the past few days and when he finally got an opportunity to talk to the man, he tried to make him come to sense. “You’re going to suffocate the kids” Iker said as he hugged Sergio from behind in the kitchen. “What am I doing?” Sergio asked. “Toni’s a good kid” Iker sighed. “When did I say otherwise?” Sergio retorted back. “Sergio, you’re going to either create differences between the two of them or else you’ll create distance between yourself and James.” Iker explained. Sergio huffed at Iker. “I just hope you don’t end up creating a big mess, Papa” Iker warned Sergio who simply tuned out the conversation in favor of baking his cake.

 

James had a feeling that something was wrong when he saw his parents avoiding any kind of conversation at the dinner table. Even Cristiano and Isco deemed it right to not say anything at that time. The situation was tensed enough. Not to forget Toni’s uncomfortableness earlier. In his mind, James hoped that things wouldn’t go wrong now but there was a feeling that nagged him about maybe things were getting complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated.  
> Your comments is my encouragement to keep going.  
> So thank you ^^


	42. A bit too close for my liking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had a feeling that something might go wrong and his gut feeling proved right. Soon, his and Toni’s relationship starts getting strained as Toni starts getting suspicious of James’s friend who is a bit too close to James for Toni’s liking.

James’s worried feelings proved to be right. His Papa’s protectiveness had definitely not ceased but was slowly tampering off. James believed his Dad to play a big role in it because whenever his Papa asked about him and Toni, his Dad was always looking funnily at his Papa. While at home, the situation looked to be somewhat under control, all of a sudden, things were starting to kind of spiraling out of control between him and Toni.

 

It started with the uncomfortable feeling that James had sensed off Toni back at his house itself. Toni kept that awkward feeling between them even after James explaining that his Papa was always trying to be goofy. James tried telling Toni that everything would get better with time and that his Papa being protective was not really a bad thing. “Maybe for you” Toni had sharply retorted back at James, leaving the boy quite confused. While James had appreciated his Papa’s protectiveness due to not having been exposed to that feeling before from his own father, was that protectiveness going to cost him his relationship with Toni?

 

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Toni started getting quite distant and quite cut off from James. Lately, James had been trying to spend more time with Kun, Leo, Neymar, Luis and Javier, his orphanage fellows. Since the guys were new to the school, James was trying his best to get them adapted to the atmosphere quick enough. And his so doing, he had cut off a bit from his own group of friends. And there was someone who clearly didn’t appreciate that. And that someone was going to make this very clear to James.

 

Toni had noticed for the past days, the growing friendship between James and his group of friends. But especially, Toni wasn’t liking how close James and Kun were. It burned Toni’s heart with envy whenever he saw James giggling with Kun. He had once caught the two whispering things to each other and usually would have some kind of secret going on between them. They surely would mingle with the whole group but personally speaking, Toni noticed that Kun and James seemed to be a bit too close.

 

Toni had been late to practice one day and when he arrived he found Marcelo sitting on his own. “Where’s James?” Toni asked. “He went with Kun” Marcelo said with his usual smile. Sighing, Toni made his way to find his little boyfriend. It was unnecessary to say that he wasn’t pleased when he found James hugging Kun. He waited until Kun had gone before approaching his boyfriend. “Are you cheating on me?” Toni bluntly asked. “What?” James exclaimed, confused. “With Kun” Toni clarified. “No… What? No. We’re just good friends.” James explained. “Thought Marcelo was your good friend” Toni said. “Toni… What’s gotten into you?” James asked. “You know what? You can go off with your new boyfriend, I don’t care” Toni spat out, leaving a teary eyed James back.

 

That afternoon, James had returned home close to tears as he went straight to his room. “What happened?” Sergio asked Iker. “No idea. Tried asking him but he looked like he would cry” Iker said. “I think he got in a fight with Toni” Isco said. “Yeah, Toni wasn’t talking to James in practice. He was practically avoiding James” Cristiano pointed out. Sergio sighed as he looked up at Iker, glaring with all his might.

 

Checking up on James, Sergio found the boy having cried himself to sleep. “I’ll kill Toni if he broke my baby’s heart” Sergio warned Iker. Putting his hands up in his defense, Iker sighed inwardly, hoping Toni hadn’t done so or else there was no stopping Sergio. And maybe he himself would have a go at the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Hope you’re all liking the chapters.  
> Your comments and kudos keeps me going so bring them on? :D


	43. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio’s doubts regarding Toni is getting stronger while on the other hand, the whole football team starts sensing the tension between Toni and James. Meanwhile, Kun may have had enough of these misconceptions.

Monday morning came a little too soon for James. He was still nursing his hurt heart as school time approached. He reluctantly made his way downstairs to the breakfast table. He shared a look with his Papa and Daddy who were whispering amongst themselves. “You want to take today off?” Sergio offered. Before James could answer that, Iker had cut in, “Nope. He is going to school and I’ll keep a watch on him, Papa. You don’t worry.” James pouted and looked up to Isco and Cristiano laughing as Sergio was sporting a similar pout. After a long time, a little smile crept on James’s face.

 

As they got to school, Sergio pulled James in a quick hug before waving goodbye to the boys. Sergio and Iker spotted Toni giving James a little glare and while it irked Sergio, Iker was quick to defuse any kind of unpleasant situation. He’d heard much of parents getting in arguments or fights with students but he certainly didn’t want to hear this in the staff room, ‘ _Iker’s husband got in a fight with a kid_.’ He pushed his husband back to the car, assuring the man that he was certainly going to keep an eye on the youngest of their family. While Iker might have stopped Sergio from confronting Toni, he couldn’t though stop his own self from fixating a little stare at Toni. Well, the day was going to be quite interesting.

 

James on the other hand, hadn’t even tried looking up at Toni. He felt really hurt by Toni’s words and wasn’t ready to believe that Toni could think of him like that. The whole football team had picked up on the bad blood between the two teens. If anyone was unaware of that incident between James and Toni, then they definitely noticed it that when James’s friends joined in the football team, Toni’s mood dropped. But then unnecessary challenge on Kun during practice definitely gave out signs of things not being right. Nobody missed out on the huff Toni let out when James kneeled by Kun to ask him if he was okay. Thankfully the coach was quick to bring an end to the session for the day.

 

The next day hadn’t been any better. With James’s upset mood, Sergio had been itching to at least talk to Toni but Iker wanted to let James deal with this by himself and come to them if he needed their help. But James wasn’t asking anybody for help. Though he did get help. Kun was the one to notice that he might have unknowingly become the reason of the fight between James and Toni. Hence, it was his job to clear away the misunderstandings. And that’s exactly what Kun did.

 

After school, that day, Kun noticed James and Toni get into another little argument. Toni was making his displeasure be known about James’s concern towards Kun. While James had once again kept quiet as he looked at Toni with teary eyes, Kun wasn’t going to keep quiet. He watched as James made his way to Iker who was waiting for him so that they could go home. As Kun turned around, he was met by Leo. Smiling at his boyfriend, Kun pecked Leo on the lips before pulling away when they heard a voice say, “Dude, how many people are you cheating on?”

 

Leo looked at Toni in confusion as Kun shook his head. “First James now Leo” Toni huffed. “Leo’s my boyfriend” Kun retorted back. “And what’s James?” Toni asked. “James is just my best friend. You clearly misunderstood our relationship. I love Leo. And James is just like my little brother. I get that you don’t like our closeness but for god’s sake, James and I, both have been through a lot and we some kind bonded with each other. Don’t insult our friendship like that” Kun explained. “You thought Kun and James were together?” Leo gasped. “You’re stupid” Luis huffed. “Did you break the little guy’s heart?” Neymar asked. “You idiot” Javier added. “I told you that you’re clearly having a misconception” Marcelo chided. Sighing, Toni could only sheepishly hung his head down.

 

As James made his way home, he couldn’t bear to look at his Papa. Maybe his Papa was always right. Maybe Toni wasn’t the one for him. He was right in saying that Toni could break his heart. “What did Toni do again to my kid?” Sergio seethed as he raised an eyebrow at Iker. Iker shrugged as they heard the doorbell.

 

“Uh… Hello?” Iker could hear a timid voice coming from outside but Sergio was blocking the door with his hands on his hips. Well, that wasn’t a welcoming sight at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay with this chapter.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> I appreciate every kudos.  
> And your comments keep me going.  
> So thank you all.


	44. Fixing the mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Toni to fix his mistakes now. He needed to apologize to James for all the misunderstandings and even Sergio’s glares couldn’t intimidate him. With Iker’s pep talk, Toni braces himself to face James.

Sergio was absolutely fuming when he saw James’s teary eyes. As a Papa, the one thing you cannot tolerate is seeing your baby in tears and Sergio was ready to fight anyone who dared to harm his kiddo. He told Iker before itself that sending James to school right now was a bad idea and they should have talked to Toni themselves but he listened to Iker instead and now his baby boy was suffering. Sergio felt like murdering Toni with his bare hands.

 

Sergio knew that such things happen between couples. And with teenage dating, this was an even more common occurrence. Sergio himself had been through this throughout his teenage years and during his footballing career itself. He had had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends until he found his soul mate in Iker. He himself had broken many hearts and gotten his own heartbroken plenty of times. That’s exactly what he wanted to spare James from. As a parent, this was what worried Sergio the most now.

 

Iker hardly knew what had happened between James and Toni but given the incident that happened on field when Toni tackled Kun, Iker had a bit of an idea of what could have happened. He knew that Sergio would be completely livid with Toni and frankly speaking even he felt like having a good sit down and talk with the boy. But before he could pacify his husband, a knock on the door had them turning to the door. “Why are you here?” Sergio’s crisp voice had Iker guessing that their visitor would be none other than Toni.

 

Toni knew that he had messed up badly and he knew that maybe James wouldn’t forgive him but Toni needed to see James right then. He needed to at least say sorry to the lad. His feet led him to the Ramos-Casillas house. Heart racing, he couldn’t even lift his eyes up, out of guilt, when Sergio opened the door. Sergio’s blunt ‘why are you here’ had Toni wincing but he knew he deserved all the harshness right now. Taking a deep breath, Toni muttered, “Can I talk to James?”

 

Sergio couldn’t believe the audacity that this little boy had. After breaking James’s heart, the boy had the guts to come to Ramos-Casillas house and ask to meet James. Sergio was sure he would kill the kid but Iker stepped in between. “I just want to say sorry” Toni sniffled as he looked up to Sergio and Iker. “James doesn’t want to meet you.” Sergio snapped. “Serg” Iker sighed. Sergio glared at Iker and turned back to Toni with a warning stare. “Please?” Toni sniffled again.

 

All Sergio wanted was to either murder the boy or throw him out of his house. He stared in disbelief at Iker when the man walked to Toni and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder. “Iker” Sergio huffed but his husband didn’t even spare a look at him as he sat down on the couch with Toni. “You know buddy when I was of your age, even I made a lot of mistakes but I always think that people should rectify their mistakes within time. Even I had misunderstandings with my exes but I always believe that one should talk things out. Fights are common, buddy but you can’t go around breaking hearts.” Iker explained to the boy. “I’m really sorry” Toni muttered. “I know kiddo. And you know what? Everybody deserves a second chance” Iker said, the last part was intended more to Sergio than Toni.

 

Sergio shook his head, watching Toni walk to James’s room. “A second chance really?” Sergio asked Iker. “Love, think about all the mistakes you must have done in your life. If you hadn’t had a second chance would you have a happy life right now?” Iker asked, wrapping an arm around Sergio’s shoulders. “Didn’t portray you as someone making mistakes though. I thought you were Saint Iker” Sergio teased. “Well, if this Saint didn’t make mistakes then he would have never found such a handsome mistake in his life?” Iker teased back, pressing a kiss to Sergio’s temple. “Are you intending to say that I’m a mistake?” Sergio faked hurt. “A handsome one” Iker answered with a kiss.

 

Iker’s talk had indeed helped Toni a lot. He realized that making mistakes was part of life but rectifying those mistakes was also important. He walked to James’s room and found Isco and Cristiano in there. The glares Toni received from Cristiano and Isco was even more murderous than that of Sergio but Toni couldn’t be budged this time. He nodded at Cristiano and Isco who left the room but not before glaring at him again. He wasn’t going to be intimidated though.

 

It was time for Toni to fix his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the lack of updates.  
> Let me know how your views regarding this chapter.


End file.
